In Search of Harmony
by Lil-Miss-DiNozzo78
Summary: AU JAG fic. Harm has a daughter. What happens when her plane is shot down? Harm and Mac are together. Story is set after the finale. Please read A/N for more info. Feedback makes me happy. STORY COMPLETE. Please R&R if you have time.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic is completely AU so if that is not your thing please move on. This is also my first try at a JAG fic so please bare with me and be kind. Reviews and feedback would be great. I would like to see what people think before I post more. I do have more written though, so if there is interest I can post it. Anyways happy reading and thanks for stopping by. There will also be lot of Harm and Macness going on. =)

**0700 Zulu**

**Rabb Residence**

**London**

_Knock, knock, knock_ The sound continued before Rabb felt a nudge from his wife Sarah. "Harm some is at the door." She yawned and rolled back over.

"Who the hell would be at the door at 3 a.m?" He yawned himself standing up as the knocking continued. "I'm coming." he shouted at the door. Harm looked through the peep-hole and saw two men dressed in their Navy whites, his heart raced. "Mac!" he yelled up trying to open the door. He already knew what they were here to tell him. His daughter was missing, or worse. He had seen everything in his day and flew many dangerous missions, but Harm had never been this scared.

By now Sarah had her robe pulled across her and was standing behind her husband, she knew what the men at the door met as well and suddenly her heart sank. "Harm…?" She was pretty tired and had been the past few days. She thought she had come down with something, it would explain her being nauseous and throwing up lately. Right now that didn't seem at all important.

"Capatin Harmon Rabb, Jr?" The man took his cap off and tucked it under his arm. "Father of Harmony Rabb?"

"Is she dead?" His replied harshly. "My daughter?" He wasn't going to stall, he wanted answers now.

"Her plane has been shot down Captain, and she currently is missing."

"Where?" he pondered.

"She was flying a reconnaissance mission, they were getting information on a Taliban camp when her plane was shot at. Her right engine went and she was able to eject. Her wingman states he saw two chutes open. Though she ejected over rugged terrain. We have not been able to locate her yet, sir."

"How long," he asked worriedly "HOW LONG AGO LIEUTENANT?" Harm found himself yelling at the man before him. His heart was beating so hard, he thought he was going to explode.

"It's been three hours. Sir we have arranged a flight out to Naples for you, from there you will catch a COD to the Seahawk.

"Thank you Lieutenant." He closed the door and hurried to his room to start packing, Sarah was right behind him doing the same.

As a Naval Aviator, himself, Harmon Rabb knew the risk of the job, but he always tried to push that fear deep away when it came to his child. When Harmony told him what she wanted to do with her life he wanted to say no because he was scared of this phone call, but he couldn't though, he had told his daughter many rimes that she could do anything she dreamed of and not to let anyone tell her otherwise. She was good too, probably better than her old man was, though Harm wouldn't admit it out loud. She had a killer instinct that even veteran pilots didn't have. Harmony Mason Rabb, Skittles to those who flew with her, was a natural in the cockpit. There was never any fear in her eyes, and nothing seemed to scare her. She could get up in her F A/18 and fly no bodies business.

"I got to call my mom, I rather she hear it from me, than some report on ZNN. I don't need a crazy reporter making my mother think her granddaughter is dead."

Mac looked at her husband. "I'll pack for you Harm, you go and call your mother." She watched her husband for a moment while he was still packing. "Harm I can handle the packing, go and call your mother." He nodded and kissed Mac on the cheek and thanked her. Making this phone call was going to be anything but easy. It had been hard enough on his mother when his father went down, now he had to call her and tell his mother that her only grandchild was shot down and they had no idea where she was, or even if she was alive.

**JAG*JAG*JAG*JAG*JAG**

The flight from London to Naples took forever, or so it seemed. He still had the ride on the COD to the ship. "Thanks for coming Mac." He took his wife's hand and held it in his, kissing the back of it.

"Harm," Mac looked a little surprised. "I have known Harmony for 13 years, she is my step-daughter and I, like you; am worried. No way would I let you do this alone." She cast Harm a confident smile to reassure him. "I have a feeling by the time we get to the ship they will have already found her. Harmony is like you, Harm, she's strong, she's brave, she's smart and she can hold her own. She's one hell of a pilot and the Navy is damn lucky to have her." She spoke noticing his mind was elsewhere.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_He stood staring through the window, she looked just like her, but he could see his features in her as well. The hair was his color, but curly like her mothers. The eyes, those were definitely his, no doubt she had her mother's nose. It was a tossup on the lips, but the hard stare was all Rabb. "Does she know?" He faced the doctor. "About her mother?" The doctor shook his head. "I think it's best if it came from me anyways." Harm glanced at his watch. He had been awake for close to 48 hours now, his stomach rumbled reminding him that it had been just as long since he ate. He was thankful for the available leave time he had. It was going to take that and then some to get this all worked out. There was school, where she would live, how he would balance his career and a child. However, there was one thing he wanted to know more than anything yet the person who knew the answer was dead. "How bad is she hurt?"_

_The doctor looked at Harm. "Her arm is broken, the rest are just bumps and bruises which considering what the car looked like, she's very lucky." He caught a cold glance from Harm._

"_Her mother was killed, she is anything but lucky." His voice was cold and harsh. "The guy who hit them? Where is he?"_

"_He didn't survive."_

_That was good, now Harm did not have to worry about going to jail for killing him. "I need sometime alone with her Doctor." The doctor nodded his head. "One more question, when can she leave?"_

"_Today, we were keeping her here until you came." He pointed to the woman sitting with her. "Her aunt just said we needed to call you. It was in Ms. Adam's will."_

"_Thank you doctor." He stood for a few moments, his white cap tucked under his arm before he finally walked into the room. "Hi…" This was more nerve wracking then anything he had ever done before. She was a little five-year-old girl and she scared the crap out of him. He watched the girls blue eyes dart to her aunt, and the woman nod._

"_It's ok sweetie." Rebecca spoke softly coaxing the girl. "Do you know who he is?"_

_Harmony nodded her head a little "Mommy's dead isn't she? That's why he is here and you've been crying." For a five-year-old, she was pretty with it. The woman looked at Harm nervously and moved to Harmony._

_Harm moved closer. "Yes." It was blunt. "But I know she loved you very much and she misses you." He looked at Rachel's sister. They had only met a few times before. It alarmed him to see tears roll down the girl's cheek, and then suddenly he felt sadness. "it's ok," he found himself pulling her into a hug. He didn't even have to think about it, it was instinct. Breaking the hug Harm traced his thumb over Harmony's eyebrow. "Is it ok if your aunt and I go outside and talk for a moment?" The girl chewed on her bottom lip. Harm hid a smile remembering how her mother always did that._

"_Ok." She spoke softly and nodded her head. _

_Harm followed Rachel's sister outside and closed the door, but kept a close eye on Harmony."She never told me she was pregnant."_

_Rebecca looked down. "Rachel knew what you wanted to do with your life and didn't want you to lose that."_

"_I could have given her money or something. Rachel didn't have to do it alone. I would have helped." He watched Rebecca nod her head. "Rachel knew that, but she wanted to do it on her own." Rebecca handed him a letter. "She wrote this when Harmony was born, it's to you." _

_Harm took the letter. He held the envelope in his hands for a few moments. Staring at the familiar handwriting on the back before finally opening it._

_**Dear Harm,**_

_**If you are reading this than something bad must have happened and I can no longer be there to take care of Harmony. I know you are probably confused and hurt. I am sorry I did not tell you about her, but you wanted to fly and I did not want to stop you from that dream. I named her after you; I wanted her father's legacy to live on, Harmony Mason Rabb. I included a picture of her. She has your eyes. Harm take care of her, and watch over her for me. Let Harmony know that mommy loves her and even if she isn't with her anymore she is always there, she just needs to look to the sky and that's where I will be. I really am sorry Harm, you have no idea how much I am. I never stopped loving you, never. Take care of yourself and Harmony. I love you guys.**_

_**Love Rachel.**_

_He looked at the photo and smiled. "She was a cute baby," he nodded towards the room. "She still is cute," this was awkward, " you know what I mean." He fixated his eyes back on the photo of both mother and daughter, before safely slipping it into his pocket. "I have some leave time enough to take care of things here, and figure out what to do next."_

_Rebecca nodded. "We plan on burying Rachel next to my parents in Long Island." Rebecca looked down a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "I uhm, I have a key to Rachel's place, you'll need that to get Harmony's things and what not. It's just a small apartment. I'll donate most of Rachel's stuff and keep a few mementos." Rebecca shrugged. _

"_Hey," Harms voice was soft. "It will be ok, you don't have to do none of this alone. I have time I can help."_

"_Thanks. Rachel was right you really are the officer and a gentleman type."_

_Harm chuckled nervously. "T-thanks. I uhm, I think I should get back to Harmony. You know get to know my daughter…"_

"_I'll give you two sometime alone, would you like a coffee or anything?"_

"_That would nice thanks, black please." Harm nodded before heading back into the room._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

JAG*JAG*JAG*JAG*JAG*JAG

"Harm-" The sound of Mac's voice broke him out of his day dream. "where we you just now?"

"Huh? Oh uhm. Just thinking. That's all. Come on we need to get our bags." His phone came to life and he didn't even look at the caller ID. "Harmony?" he answered hopefully.

"No, I am definitely not her, sorry Captain."

He knew that voice. "Sir, I uh…"

The former Admiral cut him off. "Is the scuttlebutt true? I heard on ZNN that a female Hornet pilot was shot down and-"

"We are in Naples now, just landed and yes sir, it's true. Harmony has been shot down. Mac and I are catching a COD out to the Seahawk, I refuse to sit around and do nothing when my daughter is missing."

"I made a few phone calls, the SEALs are going to go to where she went down and start searching. I am coming out to help as well."

"Sir, you don't have to do that." Harm replied.

"I know I don't, but I want too. I should be out there tomorrow. My flight leaves in a few hours."

"Well if they find her before then I will make sure they inform you."

A.J knew Harm well and he could sense the fear in the man's voice. "Harmony will be ok Captain."

"I know sir. Hate to cut this short sir, but I want to keep this line open for updates. I will see you tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan." A.J hung up his phone. It only seemed like yesterday he met the young girl.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_He looked down at the young girl. "And what is your name young lady?" Though he already knew. Admiral Chegwidden had not seen the girl until now, but he could put two and two together. It also helped she had the same eyes as her father._

"_Sir!" the girl stood at attention. "Rabb, comma, Harmony, student at Sidwell Friends, 732-19-0428_

_A smile formed in the corner of his lip as she saluted and continued to stand at attention. _

"_As you were solider." The girl relaxed, he was smiling. It made him think about his own daughter; Francesca and how much of her life he had missed. "Where is your father?"_

"_Sir, my father went to exchange monetary sums for a fresh cup of coffee, sir."_

"_Monetary sums?" she was definitely well spoken, much like her father. If she argued like her father did, the Admiral knew she would also make one hell of a lawyer. Though she had a few years to go before that came around._

"_Yes sir, as in money, sir."_

"_How about you just call me A.J?" He knelt down so he could be eye level with her. She had the same smile as her father. "No need to call me sir when you're a civilian."_

"_Ok, A.J." She nervously chewed on her bottom lip. "I like that name, it's easy to spell. My name wasn't so easy to spell. I eventually learned how, but it would have been simpler if my name was A.J or something with fewer letters than Harmony."_

"_A.J is very easy to spell, but my actual name is Albert Jethro." He laughed when she made a face. "That's why I have people call me A.J." He reached his hand out. "You like chocolate chip cookies?"_

"_I love chocolate chip cookies." Her face lit up, for a moment Harmony hesitated before taking his hand. He was her dads' boss, or as her father said C.O, so she was in safe hand._

"_How about you and I have some cookies?"_

"_Before dinner?" she questioned him. Her dad never allowed cookies before dinner._

"_Of course before dinner, means you have more room for them." He laughed._

"_My dad might be a little mad A.J." She was honest. "He usually doesn't like me quote and quote filling up on junk food before dinner."_

"_Well you let me handle your father ok, you just enjoy some cookies." He lead the girl to his office and told her to have a seat. _

_Harmony's eyes scanned the interior of the room. "My dad said this room was top notch, he left out really neat too." She turned back towards the Admiral. "So A.J-" she paused saying A.J was weird, when she was use to showing respect for her father's co-workers. "How long have you been an Admiral?" She pointed to his SEALs insignia. "What is it like being a Navy SEAL?"_

_The Admiral pulled out a tin of cookies and placed some on a napkin before handing them to Harmony. "It's been a while, as for the SEALs it has its moments." He leaned against his desk and watched as the girls blue eyes took in everything. "So how do you like school?"_

"_School is school. I am surrounded by children of wishy-washy senators and other political figures. Essentially, they are a bunch of stuck up brats. There are some kids like me, whose parents are in various forms of the service, but other than that, it's like hell with books and walls." She covered her mouth. "Sorry, I didn't mean to say the H word."_

_He chuckled, "no worries Harmony. Being in the Navy I have heard a lot worse." She definitely was a lot like her father. Hearing a knock at the door the Admiral looked up._

"_I am so sorry sir, I went to get coffee and when I came back I heard she was in here." Harm looked down at his daughter. "The Admiral is a very busy man Harmony, you shouldn't be bothering him." He was cut off by the Admiral._

"_-Harmony was not bothering me; in fact I invited her in Lieutenant." She smiled at the young girl._

"_Yeah dad, A.J and I were having cookies."_

_Harm smiled a bit when she said A.J. "A.J huh?" He smiled a bit and cast the Admiral a glance before laughing a little. "I didn't know you and the Admiral were on a first name basis." He continued to smile and rustled his daughter's hair. "Oh you were? Before dinner too, huh?"_

"_A few cookies before dinner Lieutenant are not a violation of the Geneva Convention. Harmony is just have a few cookies, not declaring war or anything like that." His arms were crossed over his chest._

"_Aye, aye sir." He looked back down at his daughter. "Do you have any homework?"_

" _I have math and spelling, dad." Harmony replied._

"_Well why don't you go to my office and get started on it, I am almost finished and then we can go get dinner."_

_Harmony stood up and gathered her last two cookies in her hand. "Can we have Chinese dad?"_

"_If that is what you want." He kissed her cheek. "I'll come in and check on you in a few. I love you."_

"_Love you too dad." She turned towards the Admiral. "It was nice meet you A.J, and thanks for the cookies they're awesome."_

_He smiled at the girl. You have been great company Harmony so don't be afraid to come for a visit and have more cookies, it's no fun eating them all by myself."_

"_Yes sir!" She saluted him and hurried off to her dad's office. _

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

"Hang in the Harmony, Uncle AJ will find you." The Admiral spoke to himself. He had one more stop before catching his ride to the Seahawk, to stop at Bakers Dozen and pick up those cookies Harmony liked so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who have taken the time to review. You are all totally made of awesome and have made writing this fic more worthwhile.

Disclaimer: I do not own JAG or it's characters. Just Harmony. Do not sue for all I have are two cats and one dog.

**1500 Zulu**

**USS Seahawk**

**Somewhere in the Arabian Sea**

Harm sat with a laptop in front of him, watching video of his daughters take off and landings. He could not have been more proud he just wished that she were here so that he could tell her. It had been 72 hours and they had nothing yet. Former Admiral Chegwidden managed to get himself reinstated so that he could assist in the search for Harmony. Harm was in the bunk his daughter and her RIO occupied when he heard Mac walk in. He put the video on pause. "She's good, real good." He started the video and continued watching. "She has yet to miss the first trap since she has been here. She has no issues getting that Hornet on to the ship."

"Harm you already knew this." Mac stated matter-of-factly and smiled seeing the pride in his eyes. "After all she learned from the best." She put her hands on Harm's strong shoulder and rubbed them. "Out of all the aviators on this ship Harmony had the best teacher. I am sure there are many others who would agree with me as well." Mac leaned in and embraced her husband in her arms, her chin resting on his shoulder as she too watched a video clip. "She is a fourth generation aviator Harm…"

"She didn't learn any of this from me, I mean sure I gave her some pointers; but this, those landings…" he looked at Mac. "Harmony has this trick with her hand for landings. I honestly can't figure out how it works, she tried to teach me, but I just didn't catch on. I think it's something with the size of my hand." He held his hand up vertically, "she lines the deck of the ship up with her second knuckle, something like that. It works for her every time." He looked back at the screen. "I don't get why she never told me about this. I talked to the CAG earlier and he had nothing but good things to say about her and he wasn't just being nice because I am her father, he was honest. This was coming from a man who never really liked female aviators much either."

"Harmony didn't like to brag." Mac walked over to the small locker Harmony had and began to clean it up. Mac knew she was "nesting" and figured it was because she was pretty nervous, but she also knew that Harmony hated a mess and wanted it clean for her return. "So it doesn't surprise me that she wouldn't mention it to her. For her it's just another day at the office."

"This is something she should brag about, I would." Harm smirked. The smile on his face faded. "There is a chance she may never fly again, because she may not-"

Mac quickly cut him off she looked at him... "Harm, do not do that. She will fly again and she will be ok. Harmony will be ok. It's my killer Marine instinct telling me." She cast harm a small smile.

"I can't bury my daughter. I cannot go through what I went through with my father again. I can't handle that." He was trying to fight back tears. "Her mother's only wish was that I take care of her and watch out for her, I obviously failed."

"She will be back Harm and you will not have to bury her. I promise you." Mac was a bit startled when she saw tears roll down Harm's cheek. Sure, she had seen him cry before, but it still always put her on edge. She swiped her thumb across his face and wipes off a tear. "No you didn't you are an amazing father, Harm. You have gone above and beyond for her and Harmony knows that. If I had a father like you, I would not have had to turn to the bottle."

"I should have had her six Mac, I am SUPPOSE to have her six." Now Harm was beating himself up. "If I can't trust myself to have her six than how can I trust anyone else? What kind of father am I if I fail her in that aspect?"

"If Harmony knew you were blaming yourself she would kick your ass Captain. She knew the risk she was taking when she went up there and she could have said no. Harmony is YOUR daughter, and from the first time she went up in a fighter jet, she knew what she wanted to do and that was to fly and fight for her country. Harmony knew how dangerous it was and she knew she could have said no."

"She wouldn't stop begging me." Harm smiled slightly, recalling her first time in a Tomcat. It was over ten years ago, but for the Captain it seemed like yesterday. "I asked what she wanted for her 13th birthday and she said to go up in a Tomcat, nothing more. I thought ok she would last a few minutes before she threw up. Harmony proved me wrong though and hung in there; she had so much fun. Four G's and she wanted more. We landed and I asked what she had thought about the flight, and her reply was quote and quote I want to fly one of these when I'm older, I want to be like you. Those simple words were music to my ears, but at the same time, they scared me. They scared me because I knew the risk she was taking and as a parent, I didn't want to have the knock at my door. It made me so sick and I almost threw up. I am living a real life nightmare right now." He again brought his attention to the laptop. "My little girl is out there somewhere, no idea where and no idea if she is even alive."

Mac was about to say something when she saw the Admiral at the door, quickly she stood at attention; as did Harm.

"As you were." He replied and looked at Harm.

Harm knew by the look in his former C.O's eyes it was not good news. He was doing everything he could to keep himself together. "Sir did they find her?" Right away, he felt Mac's hand in his and his stomach was in knots. The feeling like he had to vomit almost too overwhelming.

"They did." He took a deep breath. If this was this hard on him, A.J could not imagine what the news was going to do to Harm. After all Harmony was his daughter. "Harmony and her RIO being held by Iraqi forces."

"Do they know where she is being held? What kind of condition she and her RIO in? Are they hurt? What the hell do they want?" Harm rattled off a series of questions.

"We are trying to work that all out now. They are not giving us much details other than she is being held in an undisclosed location and if we don't release some of their people from Gitmo they will kill both Harmony and Lieutenant Sullivan."

Harm wanted to throw up, the color drained from his face and he had to sit down. Once the room stopped spinning her brought his attention back to Admiral Chegwidden. "We are going to do something right? We aren't just going to sit on our asses while congress tries to come up with a plan that will do nothing, just look on paper."

"We are still working on it Captain, but I damn well will not sit here and wait around and let them take their sweet time. I will not allow some conservative save-the-world political ideology be the reason Harmony comes home in a body bag." The Admiral was pissed. "Get a hold of Commander Roberts, arrange and tell him I want him here ASAP. He could use all the help we can. This is going to be a JAG matter whether they like it or not."

"Aye,aye sir!" Harm replied saluted him before ducking out of the bunk and heading to the communications room.

The Admiral watched Harm go and turned his attention to Mac. "How is he doing?"

"Honestly sir he is just hanging in there, hanging by a thread. Deep down it is killing him. He loves her so much." Mac nervously toyed with her wedding ring. "I have no idea what to do for him, because nothing seems right. It's all so messed up." She sat down on the edge of the bunk and her brown eyes looked up at him. "If she doesn't come back from this I am afraid it will indeed kill him." Mac then hung her head and few stray tears falling down her cheeks. "I can't lose him sir. It took us so long to be us that I can't lose him." Mac remained silent for a few moments. "And Harmony, well she has been a part of my life since she was 11, and I love her like she is my own. I know war is dangerous and it's part of the job, but…" Mac lifted her head. "Permission to speak freely sir?"

The Admiral nodded. "Permission granted."

"This really sucks." Mac spoke bluntly. "Harm he is blaming himself, he thinks he failed harmony as a father. I hate seeing him like this sir and the thing is I have to tell harm something, but under these circumstances, I can't. Now is not the time nor the place."

"I will agree with you, it does suck, but the Captain needs to know that this is not his fault and blaming himself will only make matters worse. What Harmony needs right now more than anything is for him to be strong. We will get her out of there and when we do, she is going to need him to help her through everything. It will be rough for her, and she won't be able to do it alone; she needs him as much as he needs her." He looked at Mac. "Most of all he will need you, he will need you to remind him that he can do this."

"Yes sir." Mac replied firmly. "I'll always be there for Harm, no matter what. No matter how hard he tries to push me away, I do not plan on letting him."

**JAG*JAG*JAG*JAG*JAG*JAG**

**1600 Zulu**

**Roberts Residence**

**Falls Church, VA**

Bud and Harriet had been keeping a close eye on the TV since the news of Harmony broke. Harmony was like a little sister to Bud the same went for Harriet. Even Little AJ was worried and kept asking about her, but Bud was trying to keep him away from the TV, he was too young to be seeing what was going on. The media coverage was intense. With both harmony and her RIO being female, the press was all over it.

"Harmony would have a fit if she saw all of this." Bud spoke watching the report on ZNN. He knew how Harmony was never a fan of having the spotlight focused on her. She never thought that she deserved to be in the spotlight for just doing her job.

Harriet held one of the twins MacKenzie Anne, she was coming down with something and was in mommy and daddy mode. "I can hear her going nuts right now. She didn't become a Naval aviator to be on the front page of a newspaper or the lead topic on ZNN's Harry Conner live."

Bud looked at his wife. "You think that she is alive?" The worry and fear in Bud's blue hues were obvious and he was not even going to try to hide it. Harmony was family after all he had watched her grow from a little girl into the beautiful woman she was today.

"They found her chute and sonar beacon, there is hope Bud, and Harmony is smart she has a lot of her dad in her. He got himself out of a lot of sticky situations and I wouldn't be surprised if some of that intuition is encoded in the Rabb DNA." Harriet reached out and took Bud's hand into hers. She knew her husband was worried about Harmony. After he had lost his leg, Harmony had been a great help to them with little A.J and personally Harriet could never repay Harmony for her help. She had been so grateful to Harmony for all her help.

"I'm worried Harriet, I mean technically Harmony would be Jewish. Her mother was Jewish so that would make her Jewish, and if she is being held captive and they find out." The worry in his face didn't fade as he proceeded. "She's like a bulls eye: female, American, and Jewish…" He hung his head. "The Captain will…if she doesn't make it. Harmony is his life Harriet. The first time I met Captain, then Lieutenant Rabb he spent an hour or more just talking about her. He loves her so much." As a father Bud knew the love of having a child. He felt it every time he was with his kids. Bud would rather die than lose one of his own kids. He was sure that Harm felt the same way.

"Like I said Bud, Harmony is really smart if anyone can figure their way out of this; it's Harmony Rabb." Harriet was sure she was not only convincing her husband, but herself as well. It did make her feel better, but only slightly.

"She's not a superhuman Harriet, Harmony isn't invincible and neither is her father. It's not like she is being picked on by the neighborhood bully, this is the Taliban, if they will behead a boy what is to stop them from doing that to her?"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The COD touched down on the USS Seahawk and after waiting for clearance, Bud stepped off. Right away he was greeted by a young man of about 20 or so._

"_Sir!" He saluted Bud. "Ensign McCoy."_

_Bud nodded and saluted the man back. "Commander Bud Roberts."_

"_Captain Livingston is waiting for you in the bridge sir!"_

_Bud looked around, "Sounds good Ensign. One question any idea of where I might find Lieutenant Rabb?"_

"_Yes sir!" he pointed towards the sky where a Hornet was approaching the deck. "She is just landing now."_

_Bud watched the Hornet come in effortlessly, he could not help but to smile. He knew how proud her dad would be._

"_She has a clear schedule the rest of the day, then she has night quals. Would you like me to tell her you are looking for her Commander?"_

"_Yes thank you." Bud followed him across the deck and into the interior of the ship. _

"_If you could just stick to my six that's pilot-"_

_Bud laughed. "I know what it means Ensign, I use to have the same job when I was on this ship."_

_A small smile crossed Ensign McCoys face. "Well then I have obviously have some big shoes to fill sir, hopefully I will not let you down Commander."_

_A few hours later Bud heard a knock at the door then a very familiar voice. "Permission to enter sir?"_

_He turned to see Harmony standing at attention._

"_Permission granted. Come here." He pulled her into a hug. "Look at you," he broke the hug and smiled. "You look great." Bud told her. "By the way, saw you landing earlier, your dad would be so proud of you. I am proud of you."_

_A smile crossed her lips as her pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Thanks Commander."_

_Bud gave her a look. "Commander? Come on Harmony how long have you known me, just because we are both in uniform, I mean you are like my kid sister. It's just weird hearing you say Commander."_

"_I know sir, but you know if my father were here, that and well it's the right thing to do."_

"_Please." He gave his famous plead. "Ok how about when it's just us two around."_

_She laughed. "Sounds good."_

"_Oh, I have some things for you." First, he pulled out two pictures. "Jimmy drew one and Little AJ drew the other one."_

"_Aw, I love them. I need some cute art for my bunk. Tell them I said I love it and thank you."_

"_And…" he pulled out a box. "Harriet sent these, there are cookies inside. She just happened to make some the other night, and when she found out they were sending me here. She insisted I bring you some."_

"_Are these what I think they are?" Opening the box she took a sniff. "YES! Chocolate-chip with coconut. This is awesome." She pulled one out and popped it into her mouth. "They're so good." She held the box out offering Bud one._

"_You eat them, I had some already and can have them whenever I want. You don't have that option."_

"_So much better than anything they have the in the galley. Seriously Bud tell Harriet I said thank you."_

_He nodded. "No problem. So how have you been, how is life on the Seahawk treating you? Most importantly how are you handling the stress?" He knew that naval aviators dealt with a lot of stress many of the best pilots cracked under the pressure, and that was the last thing Bud wanted to see happen to Harmony. Bud knew Harmony was a good pilot, but that did not keep him from worrying. He could only imagine how much her father worried about it._

"_I am good, honestly. I love it here, I love flying and the stress has not been anything I can't handle. No different from anything else I deal with. I do miss my dad though, I mean I call him as often as I can, but I so just want to go and see a movie with him; you know? Or go shopping with Mac, but I guess I can deal with it for now. I might have two weeks liberty coming up. I plan on spending one week in the states and another in London." She walked over to the coffee pot. "You want some?" Harmony asked holding up a mug._

_Bud nodded, "yes, please and thank you. I liked when I was on the Seahawk also the people here are great. It really is like a huge family." He smiled a bit. "I think your dad misses you too, though I doubt his bank statement misses the famous Harmony and Mac shopping sprees." He took the mug from Harmony and took a sip. "Well if you do come to the states you are more than welcome to stay at our place. I know little A.J would love to have you around. You were always his favorite baby sitter. Don't worry about Harriet, she would probably be happier than little A.J."_

"_Thanks Bud, and I'd love to see little A.J. How is he anyways? I cannot believe he is ten-years-old now. Actually how is the whole Roberts clan? I got that e-mail you sent a while ago. The twins are getting so big. What about JAG how is live in Falls Church Commander Roberts?" She sat down at the table._

"_Little A.J will be in sixth grade next fall, and Jimmy will be in first, the twins will be in pre-school." Bud sipped his coffee, "We are thinking about having another kid, maybe another girl. We actually want to adopt. Oh and Tiner sat co-counsel with me last week."_

"_Where does the time go, it seems like yesterday little A.J was born and I was trying to teach him the Macarena. Adopting is a great idea; you and Harriet are amazing parents and would give a child a great life." The steam rose from her coffee as she brought the mug, embossed with the Navy insignia on it to her lips taking a long sip before placing it back down on the table. "Tiner? Little old Tiner is sitting in a courtroom? Wow, that's good though. Good for him. Tell the goof I said hi."_

"_Tell me about it. Soon he will be a teenage with an attitude and acne." Bud joked. "Not sure what to think of that and it's too bad that the Navy doesn't train you for something like that. I might be able to handle it better."_

"_I would say call my dad and ask for advice but I am sure the trials of raising a teenage girl is a lot different than a teenage boy. I give my dad credit he had to do both jobs. Be a mother and a father, and I am pretty sure my typical teenage girl issues were not fun. I owe him big time for putting up with my 'can't-leave-the-house-without-make-up-because-oh-my-god-what-if-I-run-into-Jason-Wilcot-stage'" She laughed a bit. "I have no idea what I saw in Jason either, totally messed up."_

"_You were in love, or so you thought." Bud replied. "I remember that though. You, Harriet, and Mac going shopping for that must have dress for Homecoming, only for him to stand you up. He is lucky the Admiral did not send in a SEAL team to kill him. Everyone was so mad at him. He was an ass. You were too good for him."_

"_At the time I would have loved to see that but now that I know Jason is well lets just say don't ask and we won't tell. It kind of puts things in a bigger picture."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"He was gay." Bud suddenly blurted out to his now confused wife. "That guy that guy that Harmony was going to go to Homecoming with the one who stood her up. He's gay now." He could still see his wife was confused.

"I don't get what this has to do with anything?" Harriet handed Bud their little girl.

"I was thinking about when I was on the Seahawk in October, she was telling me about how she found out Jason was gay." Bud kissed the side of his daughters head, pushing her platinum blond locks to the side. "I kind of figured he had to be, I mean anyone who would stand Harmony up was either gay, or just plain stupid."

"I wanted to strangle that kid with my bare hands. He hurt her so much, I felt so bad for Harmony. The three of us spent hours at the mall trying to find the right dress, and she was so excited when she found it. Pink; just how she wanted it. Then that little brat stood her up." Harriet growled. "He was such a …such a…he was a huge jerk!" Harriet voice quivered a bit. "Bud…" she spoke up. "I'm scared for her."

"You and me both." Bud replied reaching for his ringing phone. "Hello."

"Bud?" Harm asked.

"Sir?" Bud quickly spoke and motioned for Harriet to turn down the TV.

"Listen Bud I uhm, it's about Harmony."

"Harriet and I have been watching ZNN it's all they have been talking about. Sir, I'm sorry but I know harmony and I know she'll be ok. Before you know it they will have found her and she will be home."

"They found her Bud they uhm…Harmony and her RIO are currently being held by the Iraqi's and they are trying to negotiate the release of some Iraqi's at Gitmo for Harmony and Lieutenant Sullivan. Can you get to the Seahawk, we need all the help we can get. I can't think of anyone else I would want on this job than you."

Bud felt his heart sink and looked towards Harriet. "I'll be on the Seahawk first ride I can get out. I think there is one in two hours would it be alright if I brought Tiner with?"

"The more help we can get, besides I would like to see what he can do. Thank you Commander, you have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"Harmony is family sir." They both said their goodbyes and Bud hung up the phone and turned to Harriett. "They found her, however getting her out of where she is won't be easy. The Captain wants me to help, I am going to call Tiner and have him meet me at JAG and then we're going to catch a ride to the Seahawk." He kissed his worried wife's face. "It's going to be ok, I will call as soon as I hear anything. O promise and most of all I love you Harriet."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far and to everyone who has been reading. This chapter is longer than others, but it's not the last. Also I went through it as best as I could but I am sure there are things I missed. I need to find a good beta, one who knows the show and isn't bitchy about AU fics and original characters. So thanks again and enjoy this chapter. **

**1835 Zulu**

**Unknown location**

**Iraq**

"Skittles…" Lieutenant Sullivan's voice was raspy and weak as she shivered against the cold and dirty concrete floor. If ejecting from the plane was bad enough the abuse she had Harmony had suffered at the hands of their captures was. "Skittles…" there was no reply. "Lieutenant Rabb!"

"What?" Harmony was just as weak as her RIO and the wall that divided them made it hard to communicate. Harmony did not have the energy to talk she just wanted a hot bath, a comfortable bed, and cozy pajamas.

"How are you doing?"

Harmony debated on what answer to give her RIO and best friend. "I've been better Harley." They had been together since the academy. First they were roommates and after the Admiral made a few phone calls and pulled a few strings he was able to get both Harmony and Kelly not only stationed together, but flying together.

"What do they want from us?"

Harmony could sense the fear in her friend's voice. "Whatever they want, I won't give them. I am not a traitor." A few tears rolled down her face, Harmony knew that her failure to give the Iraqi's what they wanted would most likely result in her death and Kelly's death as well. Harmony could handle dying, but she could not handle the idea of her RIO dying. It was not fair Kelly "Harley" Sullivan did nothing wrong.

Kelly's voice broke the silence again. "How is the leg?"

"It hurts like a bitch." Harmony replied. "Pretty sure it's broken. I can't put any weight on it." A few tears rolled down her cheeks. If it was broken there was a chance she may never fly again, if that was the case she prayed these bastards would kill her. "Hey Harley, look if…if I can't fly again I want you to have my seat and I want you to fly like there is no tomorrow ok. I know you're good so don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I just hope your RIO was as good as mine though that will be hard to top."

"Skittles, I won't need your seat and you will still have the best RIO out there. Ok, don't think like that."

"I am serious Harley. This isn't a joke." Harmony was spat, "you're really good Lt. Sullivan and you should have your name on a plane. I mean it."

Lt. Sullivan was silent. "I don't want to fly if you aren't with me."

"Lieutenant Sullivan!" Harmony yelled, more tears fell down her cheeks. A sharp pain in her side reminded her of her bruised and possibly broken ribs. "I am giving you an order!"

"Yes ma'am." Kelly quickly replied. "Skittles…"

"What?" She reached up and dried her tears.

"When you do get back in the Hornet can I still be your RIO?"

Harmony was not sure how to answer this. In her mind, it was already settled that she wouldn't be flying again. "Of course." It was better to agree than disagree. "You're the best damn RIO out there; no way would I replace you."

"I really don't want to fly with anyone else but you."

Harmony reached into a pocket of her G-suit and pulled out a photograph. It was the picture of her grandfather that she had scanned it into the computer and printed it out. Harmony had kept it in her flight suit since her first launch off the Seahawk. "I am flattered Lt. Sullivan, but you might not have a choice and giving up your aviation career would be stupid." There was very little light in the room, but Harmony still could make out the face of her grandfather. "Let dad know I love him." She spoke in a low voice holding the photograph close to her. "I am sorry I let you down Grandpa. I fought, I really did, I tried so hard but I failed. I am sorry. I know we don't know each other grandpa but I love you and I wish I could have met you. From what dad says, you sound awesome. If I don't make it out of here my dad is going need your help, I know you can't be there for him physically but I know you will be there for him. He has Mac too, but as much as those two love each other, it might not be enough. Mac needs him as much as he needs her so make sure he realizes that." Harmony shivered again as she lay on the cold concrete. The room smelled like urine and mold. The food they feed them was anything but edible and her growling stomach reflected that.

"Skittles, are you talking to your grandfather again?" Talking was the only thing that kept her from going insane.

"Yeah, it's not doing a whole lot of good though." Harmony weakly replied.

"You're grandfather was babe. You're dad is pretty hot too."

"Lt. Sullivan, red light! I don't need those images in my head." Harmony could feel herself blush.

"I'm sorry that was out of line, but I felt the need to let you know."

"Well my old man is happily married."

"You're step-mom is kind of hot too." Lt. Sullivan quipped.

"Harley I won't ask and please for the love of God, do not tell." She had Kelly had been good friends and always shared things with each other. They were more like sisters than shipmates were. It was good knowing she could be so close to her RIO. It made those rough nights easier. They always could tell each other anything. "Hey Harley I'm glad I met you. I could not have asked for a better RIO or even better and amazing best friend. You're like my sister from another mother."

Lt. Sullivan laughed a bit. "There will be no need for you asking me and me not telling because I like guys very much, but seriously your step-mom is so beautiful." She listened to her friend speak. "Right back at you. " Kelly's voice echoed from the other side of the wall. "Hey Skittles can I ask you something?"

"I guess."

"If you can't fly anymore what will you do?"

Harmony had to think about this one because until now she never thought not flying would be a possibility. "More than likely resign my commission and I don't know, fly drunk people to Vegas. My dad once dusted crops, I could always do that." She joked.

"What about JAG?"

Had her ribs not been hurting so much she would have laughed. "Won't happen. You have to be smart to work at JAG."

"You think you're stupid?"

"JAG isn't for me, it's not my style. I mean yeah I spent most of my life hanging around JAG and I learned how to argue pretty darn well, but I don't know if it is for me. It's hard and takes a lot of work. Law school isn't cheap either."

"The G.I Bill can pay for it. You'd make a good lawyer. If you argue like you fly than the other side is going to wish they never came to court."

"Thanks Harley, but I don't think we will have to worry about it. I mean it will take a lot more than a broken leg to keep me out of that damn plane. Before you know it we'll be launching off the Seahawk and kicking some bad guy butt." She was still holding the picture while running her fingers down it. "Hey Harley how are you feeling? You ok? That wound still bleeding?"

"It stopped bleeding but it's probably infected. Other than that, I guess I am ok. I could seriously go for a pizza right now."

"I want a Capital Bacon burger from Beltway burgers and a large Kennedy fry." Harmony mused. "Complete with a chocolate milkshake. Or I want my dad's spaghetti with Mac's garlic bread." Harmony could feel her mouth watering. "Or some of Lieutenant Sims' banana bread it has been ages since I had that. "

"The way your dad is I am surprised he allows you to eat that stuff. When we had our liberty and went to London and I saw the way he eats - if I can speak freely I will say that if my dad cooked like your dad the last thing I would want is fast food."

"Yeah he is kind of a health nut. He is usually not to happy with how I eat sometimes, but he knows how many calories I burn a day so he just deals with it. I does help I am his Princess and he has always had a hard time saying no to me. He can act all badass and everything, a few bats of my eyelashes and he melts in my hands." It was true Harmony knew she had her father wrapped around her finger, though she really did not take as much advantage of it as most people would. It still had its benefits. Her eyelids felt heavy and she tried cover up a yawn but failed. "Hey Harley talk to me, I don't know about what, but just talk to me, I'm getting tired."

"Why don't you tell me how your dad and Mac hooked up?"

"Again? Harley I have told you that story twice already." Harmony replied.

"I know, but I really like it. It's so – so romantic."

"Ok, fine. So Mac came to JAG, she and my dad met in the rose garden-"

"And she looked like some your dad knew that had died."

"I am I telling the story or are you?" Harmony replied. "But yes she looked like Diane…" Harmony said continuing the story.

**1125 Zulu**

**USS Seahawk**

**Somewhere in the Arabian Sea**

Harm watched as the COD landed aboard the Seahawk when it was safe he greeted Bud and now Lieutenant Tiner, he exchanged salutes with both of the men. "How was the ride?"

"Captain." Bud spoke up over the roar of launching aircraft. "It was uneventful." He looked at his friend. "How are you doing sir?"

"Not so good Bud, I am worried the longer I stay here on this ship the worse I feel. Admiral Chegwidden has some SEALs coming in on the next COD. They have an idea of where Harmony and Lieutenant Sullivan are, we just have to get in there and get out."

"We sir?" Bud asked as they stepped into the ship closing the hatch behind them.

"I'm going with them, that's my kid no way am I going to sit back and doing nothing."

"How does the Colonel feel about this sir?"

"Well she isn't too happy, but she also knows how I feel about this. Mac hasn't been feeling too well lately so she's resting right now. I feel real bad for arguing with her, but what kind of father would I be if I didn't do anything? This is my little girl we are talking about. Everyone here may think of her as a tough fighter pilot, I still see her as my little girl and right now she needs her dad."

This was a side of the Captain that only a few saw, most of them were those who were close to him at JAG like Bud, and Bud knew what Harmony meant to the Captain. "I am sure Harmony knows you will come for her. She has always known you have had her six."

Harm shook his head. "Not this time, this time I let her down. Bud I really feel like the worst father possible. I kept asking myself what kind of parent would send his daughter off like that. We're at war, it's dangerous out there."

"Captain," Bud started to speak as they walked down the narrow halls and over the knee breakers. It took some getting use to after he lost his leg, but now he was a pro. "Harmony wanted to be in the Navy, this is what she wanted to do sir."

"I know," he nodded his head, "I know. If I said no and told her she couldn't that would be just as bad, but right now I rather have Harmony hate me for saying no to her, then sitting her wondering if I will ever see her alive again."

Bud was alarmed he had never seen his friend like this before. "Sir…" he had to be careful with how he approached this. "She'll be ok, you're daughter is really bright and pretty-" he thought for a moment. "She's crafty at figuring her way out of things." It was really weird seeing the Captain like this and it made him a little uncomfortable for now Bud had to push that feeling to the side.

Harm inhaled loudly and exhaled, "I hope you're right Bud, come on I want to see how Mac is doing. She's been on ship dozens of times but she's never gotten sick until now."

As they were heading back to the bunk the Admiral approached them. Both Harm and Bud stood at attention. "As you were." He stuck his hand out to shake Bud's. "It's good to see you Commander Roberts and Lieutenant Tiner."

"You too Sir." He returned the handshake with a smile.

Tiner smiled a bit shaking the Admiral's hand as well. "You look well sir."

"As do you Tiner. I hear that Commander Roberts was brave enough to allow you to sit co-counsel in some of his cases?"

"Yes sir he has, sir." Tiner replied unable to hide his smile.

"He's done great so far sir. Lieutenant Tiner is a natural." Bud interjected on Tiner's behalf

The Admiral nodded. "I always knew you had it in you Tiner." He patted Tiner's shoulder. "Before you know it you and Roberts will be going against each other." Now it was time to get to business. "It's going to be tonight." The Admiral looked at Harm. "They have pinpointed the location of Lieutenant Sullivan and Harmony. A SEAL team is going in just after 1 a.m. I would object to letting you go, but you have already made it clear that you won't sit on the sidelines. I would rather you go with my knowledge then do it by yourself. There will be a briefing in two hours Captain. The extraction is going to be quick and hopefully painless. The faster they can get in there the better chance we have."

"What kind of condition are they both in?" Harm asked.

"That we are not sure of, once we get both your daughter and Lt. Sullivan then we can evaluate their condition. For now the main goal of the mission is to get both of them out of there."

Harm felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest, he wanted to go in there right now, but he knew they needed the cover of darkness otherwise it would jeopardize the situation and put Harmony and her RIO in danger. Harm stood at attention and saluted Admiral Chegwidden, once dismissed her hurried off to tell Mac.

"Sir," Bud spoke up after Harm was gone. "What are the chances of Harmony and her RIO being alive, do you even think they are?"

"They damn well better be Commander or we will have a problem on our hand, or should I say they, the Iraqi's will have a huge problem on their hand."

"I have never seen the Captain so – we'll he's-"

"-A mess? Tell me about it. Every inch of me is telling him to sit this one out but that would be the pot calling the kettle black Commander. After all when my daughter Francesca was in danger I went after and if someone would have tried to stop me I would have killed them." He crossed his arms over his chest and stood firmly where he was. "Besides Commander Roberts, Captain Rabb won't be going alone."

Bud eyed the Admiral suspiciously. "Sir, are you saying what I think it is that you are saying?"

"I don't know Commander are you thinking what I am saying is what you are – oh never mind." He relaxed just a bit, his arms at his side. "I am going with them. I have known Harmony just as long as you have Roberts and I will be damned if I am not part of this rescue. I practically watched her grow up; she's like a second daughter to me."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Commander you and the Colonel will be leaving for to Coral Sea in two hours."_

_Harm shifted nervously in his seat. "Ok."_

"_Is there a problem Commander?" The Admiral raised his voice and narrowed his deep brown eyes on the officer. He could sense resistance in the man._

"_It's Valentine's Day sir, and I kind of had a date." He hung his head and looked down at the file in his hands._

"_Well there will be other dates Commander but if you wish to stay here at JAG you will be packed and ready to go, do you understand that sir."_

_Harm stood firm at attention. "Aye, Aye sir."_

"_Dismissed." He watched as Mac and Harm exited his office, and sat back down just the Tiner walked in. "What is it Petty Officer?"_

"_Well sir I just heard that you are sending Commander Rabb out of the country."_

"_Not that it is any of your business Tiner but yes I am."_

"_Well Admiral, today is Valentine's Day."_

"_I know what today is Tiner, is there a point to this speech or are you just trying to pissed me off."_

_Tiner wavered a bit, but did not fall. "The Commander had a date sir."_

"_I know." He bellowed. "Tiner get to the point." He was getting pissed._

"_It was the father and daughter dance at Harmony's school sir." Tiner stood tall as he looked at the Admiral. "He was suppose to take her, Harmony was his date sir."_

_It took a moment for all of this to sink in. How could he have forgotten? Harmony had been talking about it for weeks: getting her hair done, getting her nails down, the dress, the shoes, Mac doing her makeup. That was all the girl could talk about. "Damnit!" he slammed his fists on his desk. "Thank you Tiner you're dismissed." How was he going to fix this? Harmony was going to hate him for this, and he couldn't blame her. Closing his eyes the Admiral rubbed his temples. Then it came to him. Pressing the button on the intercom, he spoke come. "Tiner can you have Ensign Sims report to my office?"_

"_Damn it why the hell am I so nervous?" The Admiral thought to himself, stopping the car in front of Harm's apparent. "She's a 12-year-old girl there is nothing scary about a 12-year-old." He grabbed the corsage and stepped out of his car. The elevator ride only made it worse it gave him more time to think. Finally he found himself standing in his dress whites knocking on the door. If everything was going according to plan, Harriet was still there helping Harmony with her makeup and all that other stuff girl fuss over about. He could hear Harriet's familiar voice telling him she would be there in a moment. Then he heard what sounded like things dropping and feet scurrying around. Finally the door swung open and Harriet stood smiling. "I uhm," he held up the corsage. "Hopefully it works out." He watched as Harriet moved to the side and saw Harmony anxiously standing there._

"_Hi," she waved a bit holding her small clutch purse, which matched her dress._

"_I am going to have to tell Commander Rabb that I got the honor of escorting the most beautiful girl at Sidwell Friends to the dance." He held his arm out waiting for her to take it._

"_Hold on Admiral, I want to get a picture." Harriet pulled out a camera. "Ok you two, stand next to each other." Once they were both standing together, Harriet snapped the picture, and the flash went off. "Perfect. You really do look beautiful Harmony." Harriet smiled grabbing her jacket. "Call me tomorrow and fill me in with all the details."_

_Harmony hugged Harriet. "Thank you for everything Harriet and I will call you tomorrow. Tell Bud I said thank you for lending you to me for a few hours."_

_Smiling like she always did Harriet returned the hug. "He didn't mind at all. Now go and have fun ok." Harriet coaxed the girl. "Oh wait, you forgot your stuff."_

"_Oh I will need that." Like always when her father had to leave town, she stayed with the Admiral. "I don't think sleeping in my dress would be fun." She paused. _

"_I will see you tomorrow Ensign Sims."_

_Harriet nodded. "Harmony make sure you have the Admiral home before midnight." Harriet winked at Harmony._

_Harmony turned to the Admiral. "So if I don't have you home by midnight are you going to turn into a pumpkin Uncle A.J?"_

_A.J could not help but to laugh. "There is a possibility so let's make sure you have me home before midnight, just to be safe."_

_Harriet closed to the door to the Rabb loft and made sure it had been locked by jiggling the handle then was soon behind Harmony and the Admiral waiting for the elevator. "How many other girls at your school will have a two star Admiral as their date?"_

"_I am pretty sure it is safe to say that I will be the only one. He cleans up pretty well huh?" Harmony teased._

"_This Navy SEAL has a few tricks up his sleeve. Now come on I believe there is a dance floor with our names on it."_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Coming out of his daydream the Admiral turned towards Bud. "I want you and Tiner to keep close. This could get messy and their might be lives lost. I want to make sure that the wrong people don't get in trouble for example the SEALs and anyone involved in the rescue do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Both Bud and Tiner replied at the same time.

"This rescue is going to be video recorded so that we don't have to worry about any of the he said she said crap. I would imagine that as soon as the press hears about this the Seahawk will be swarmed with phone calls and e-mails. No one is to give any information to the press at any time until both Harmony and her Rio are safe and secure, and even then I don't want a show. This is the OJ Simpson case or Anna Nicole whats-her-face, these are two of the brightest and best Naval aviators in this country. I do not want this to turn into the next Jessica Lynch ordeal. Is that clear?"

Both Bud and Tiner were still standing at attention. "Crystal sir." Bud quickly replied.

Tiner caught a glance from the Admiral. "Yes sir, oh and sir. It's Anna Nicole Smith."

The Admiral looked confused for a moment. "What the hell are you talking about Tiner?"

"You said Anna Nicole whats-her-face, her last name was Smith; Anna Nicole Smith."

The Admiral shook his head. Some things would never chance. "Dismissed."

Bud followed by Lieutenant Tiner saluted the Admiral and headed off to the Officer's Wardrobe to set up everything they might need.

**0500 Zulu**

**Unknown Location**

**Iraq**

They were only a few meters from the brick building and Harm knew that inside those walls was his daughter and her RIO. It would not be long now until he would be reunited with Harmony and she would be safe in his arms. All he wanted to do was hug her and promise she would be safe and he would always keep her safe. He watched one of the SEALs who was leading the raid and rescue, waiting for the sign and once he got it everything was a blur.

There was a bright flash followed by a loud explosion, it started Harmony. "Harley?"

"What was that?" Harley responded the fear and hesitation obvious in her voice.

"I don't – I don't know." She heard shouted and there were a few more explosions. Harmony was in in the corner of her small room, whatever was going on she wanted to keep out of the crossfire.

"Skittles the voices, their American."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Kelly replied. "I think… Harmony it's a rescue." Her voice cracked with tears.

Then she heard his voice calling hers. "DAD!" she shouted back. She grabbed the can she had from drinking and used it to bang against the floor. "Dad! We're back here!"

"Harmony?" he called out, hearing the clinking sound he started towards the sound. "Back here!" he drew the team towards a long hallway and a set of rooms, the sound was getting louder. "HARMONY!"

"D-dad we're back here, over here." She could make out the shadowy figures. "Dad." She knew right away that figure was her father.

The Admiral was right on Harm's heels. "We found them, they are back here."

"Harmony, are you ok?" Harm asked in the voice of a worried father.

"My leg, it's broken I can't put any weight on it."

"Lieutenant Sullivan how about you?" Harm peered around the wall that divided the two rooms each of them were being held in.

"I was shot after we ejected, in the shoulder. The wound stopped bleeding, but it hurts like hell and I am pretty sure it is infected, sir."

"Can you walk?" The Admiral quipped.

"Yes sir!"

"That's good," He replied. "We have to work fast Captain. Lieutenant, move back," he pulled out his gun and aimed it at the lock. Firing the gun it shattered and he swung the door open.

Harm repeated the same action, opening the door he entered the room and scooped his daughter into his arms.

Harmony hissed in pain as her broken leg flopped around a bit, her ribs felt like they were on fire as well. "Dad…" she growled. "Watch my l-leg."

He braced the leg as best as he could, they headed down the same hallway they came through, and were only feet from the door when they were fired upon.

"Move now Captain!" The Admiral shouted escorting Lieutenant Sullivan out of the door towards the remaining SEALs. "Go now!" He shouted at her firing back at a few of the Iraqi soldiers. Making sure Lt. Sullivan was safe with the SEALs the Admiral turned his attention back to the Iraqi soldiers. He could not let his guard down yet, not until Harm and Harmony were safe.

Harm was doing his best to fire back at the soldiers while protecting Harmony. Two soldiers were down and there were three more to go, Harm was pretty sure they wouldn't make it to the rendezvous point without killing the other three. He fired two shots taking one down, he watched as the Admiral took down the other. The lone gunman fired at them, he hit the Admiral in the leg, but didn't knock him down. The shot kept coming before one of the SEALs fired at the soldier killing him instantly.

"Damn it Captain GO!" The Admiral shouted at him noticing Harm was slowing do. "I will be fine! Just go!" He hobbled along as he watched Harm fade into the darkness, but when he finally reached the rendezvous point, the sight before him was horrifying. There lay harmony drenched in blood and unresponsive. "What the hell happened?" He watched as Harm was doing chest compressions on his daughter.

"Come on Harmony, come on." Harm shouted. He cupped Harmony's cold face with his bloodied hand leaving a bloody handprint on her face. "Damn it don't do this Lieutenant, stay with me!" Leaning down he gave her two breaths and continued with the chest compressions.

"Sir," one of the SEALs spoke up. "We believe Lieutenant Rabb was caught in the cross fire. They have a medevac two minuets out. They're going to get her to get her to a base hospital to stabilize her and then hopefully to the Quadalcanal."

Look at the scene before him the Admiral was not sure Harmony would make it that far. "Where is Lieutenant Sullivan?" He asked not taking his eyes off Harmony, he heard the helicopter growing closer and watched it land. A medical crops team hurried out, they got Harmony on to a stretcher and were heading back to the medevac, with Harm right behind them.

"The Lieutenant is safe and being treated by a medical team right now sir." He shouted over the roaring sound of the helicopter.

The helicopter lifted up and quickly took off disappearing into the cover of the night sky. The Admiral just hoped Harmony would not be returning to the states in a casket.

**0815**

**USS Seahawk**

**Somewhere in the Arabian Sea**

Mac had stayed in the bunk away from everyone else. The mood on the ship was tense and she was already not feeling well, the added tension would not help; she was only able to control her Marine attitude for so long. Hearing a knock at the door, she peaked up from a book that she really wasn't reading. "Enter."

"Colonel?" Bud spoke opening the door and walking in.

"Commander," she smiled softly. "I already told you to call me Mac I'm not a Marine anymore remember I re-," then she noticed the look on his face and stopped. "Bud? Bud what is it? What happened?"

"Ma'am," Bud said out of force of habit. "They managed to get both Lieutenant Sullivan and Lieutenant Rabb out-"

"But?" she knew there was a but, there was always a but."

"But there was a bit of a snag, as they were exiting the complex they were fired upon. Both Captain Rabb and Admiral Chegwidden fired back, they managed to take down all the gunmen-"

"BUD!" Mac shouted in a panic.

"Harmony was hit in the crossfire."

Mac felt the color drain from her face, her knees become weak, and Bud quickly caught her helping her to a chair. "Harmony isn't, Bud she's not."

"It's not good, it's not looking good. All I know is it was a pretty serious injury and when the medevac landed Captain Rabb was doing CPR."

Mac gasped and covered her mouth a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh Bud…" her brown eyes were wet with tears.

"I am so sorry ma'am, I really am."

"She…Harmony…and Harm…he." She couldn't get a single word out, it was all too unreal, all she could do was hope it was all a bad dream and in the mean time think of all the good things. "Commander I uhm, I think I need to be alone for a little. I just need to think, clear my head. You understand right?"

"Yes ma'am." He replied. "As soon as I hear anything you will be the first to know. Second if you count me."

"Thank you Bud." She sobbed softly.

He nodded. "No problem and Mac…" He paused. The news had been just as hard for him, but he still had yet to let the reality of it all skin in. "Harmony is strong and she is a fighter, if anyone can make this I know she can. She's too stubborn to let this take her down, in fact she is more stubborn than the Captain and we both know how stubborn he is."

If Bud was trying to make her feel, better it worked, just a little. "I know Bud." She watched as Bud close the hatch behind her, now she could let the tears fall freely.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Harmony walked into Mac's office and froze. "Oh sorry, I uhm, I can come back later Ma'am." She nervously spoke._

"_It's ok sweetheart, Lt. Roberts has something to do for me anyways." She nodded at Bud as he left the room. "Is everything ok?" She looked at the girl with concern Mac watched as Harmony rocked back and forth on her feet, it was obvious the girl was really nervous about something._

"_I uh, well." Harmony bit down on her bottom lip. "I uhm, well I am…" she inhaled deeply. "Something happened today, something I am not sure how to tell my dad." Harmony chewed on her nail a bit. "I mean I love my dad, but I – this – it's kind of – I don't know.."_

_Mac was worried Harmony always had a great relationship with her father. She was never afraid to tell him anything. So this was a cause for alarm. "Harmony what's wrong?"_

"_I uhm…" she sat down. "Today I…"_

"_Harmony, you can tell me." She saw the hesitation in Harmony's eyes._

"_Please don't tell my dad Mac, it would be weird and well I am not sure it's something I am ready to sit down and have him and I deal with. I just need, I kind of need some advice on what to do you know? I need a female's point of view before I go to my dad who is probably going to flip his lid. You know how he gets sometimes."_

_Mac nodded her head. "I think I can help with that, and I promise I won't tell your dad. It will be a secret between the two of us. You ok?" Suddenly she pictured the worst scenario possible. "Did someone hurt you? And if they did then I will have to tell your dad."_

"_I'm fine, and no one hurt me Mac, I just…" she exhaled loudly. "I got my first period today." Mac watched as it seemed like it took every ounce of energy the girl had in her to say this._

_Mac looked up as she heard a stack of papers hit the floor and Bud stood with his mouth open. "I should probably go." He looked at Harmony for a moment. "Congratulations." He turned and started to leave_

_Harmony turned a dark shade of red, and looked at Mac before looking down at the floor. "Lt. Roberts." Harmony spoke up._

_Bud stopped and turned around. "Yes?"_

"_It's just my period not an acceptance letter to an Ivy league college. There is no need for any congratulatory remarks. Also please don't tell my dad. Please?" Harmony begged him_

_Blushing, Bud nodded and cracked a smile. "Sorry I uhm, this is my first time…I mean, I should really go and…I think I hear Tiner calling for me. Don't worry your secret is safe with me."_

_Harmony turned back to Mac. "I know what to do Mac, I just feel strange doing it, and you know buying those things and all. I was wondering if you would not mind taking me? Asking my dad, well this is something I feel more comfortable with a female than a male."_

_Mac knew she had a huge case to work on, but this was just as important and she felt good knowing that Harmony was comfortable coming to her with these sorts of things. "Sure, let me just go tell the Admiral I am leaving for a little. Ok sweetie?" Walking away from her desk, she put an arm around Harmony and pulled her into a hug, kissing her temple. "Honestly Harmony, how are you feeling?"_

"_A little weird, I can have kids now. I mean I don't plan on going out tonight and starting my own family maybe not for another 30 years or so. I am still young and all, but you know what I mean." The girl nervously laughed. "The whole having cramps thing, isn't fun either." She mused walking with Mac._

"_Good because I don't think your dad is ready for grandchildren just yet. He's still trying to overcome you being in Jr. High." Mac replied walking with Harmony. "I think I have something that will help with the cramps." She told the young girl. "We'll get some ice cream while we are out too, chocolate chip cookie dough; that's your favorite right?"_

"_Yes ma'am!" she smiled widely. "I like saving the cookie dough bits for last."_

_Mac smiled and whispered. "Me too."_

_Knocking on the Admirals door, she waited for him to tell her to enter. "Sir, I have to leave for about an hour or so."_

"_Major, you do realize that you have a negligent homicide case on your hands that you are prosecuting?" He looked at Mac and then to Harmony for a moment. "Your opening is tomorrow morning at 9 a.m."_

"_Yes sir, but something important came up that I have to take care of. My opening statement is also finished sir, just needs some finishing touches."_

"_What can be more important that a murder case Major Mackenzie?"_

_Harmony could tell the Admiral was mad at Mac and now she felt bad and she cast Mac an apologetic look. _

"_It's private sir, but I can assure you it is very important…" Harmony cut her off._

"_I got first period today and I-"_

"_I heard more than I needed to know." The Admiral nervously spoke up. He may have been a trained Navy SEAL but nothing prepared him for that response. "Go, but make it quick."_

_Harmony looked over at Mac who was beat red and then turned her attention back to the Admiral. "Sorry for being so blunt Uncle A.J, I just - I really need the Majors help. Asking my dad to take me to the drug store for tampons isn't my idea of fun."_

_He hid a smile the serious look on her face was priceless. "I understand." He tried to stay serious. "You and the major can go and buy- the major may take you to the store. But Major be sure to make it quick, please."_

_Mac stood at attention and waited for the Admiral to release her. _

_He nodded towards Mac and watched her leave, he was about to sit back down when harmony hurried back in and hugged him before finally leaving. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"You're dad needs you Harmony." Mac said to herself. "You can't leave him, he needs you. So you hang in there damn it. Remember I am a Marine and I can kick your butt, so don't make me do that." Mac dried a few more tears. "Most of all Harmony, where ever you are, I want you to know I love you like you are my own."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you Bethsthings and coolcat2 for all your beta help. Also thank you to the awesome people you have taken a few seconds out of their life to review the fic. You are all awesome. I am splitting what should have been all of chapter four into other chapters. So chapter five should be posted tonight or tomorrow. Be on the lookout for it. Until then enjoy and remember I love feedback. =)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the JAG characters but Harmony. Also Goodnight Moon is not mine. It belongs to Margret Wise Brown. I am just using it for the purpose of this fic. I also do not own the lyrics to the song. The song is called Prayer by Lizzie West. I am sure you can find it on iTunes. So do not sue.

**1300 Zulu**

**Arlington National Cemetery**

**Arlington, VA**

Chaplain Turner stood at the podium as a song started to play.

Do not stand at my grave and weep  
I am not there I do not sleep  
I am a thousand winds that flow  
I am the sunlight on my own grave

I am a gentle autumn rain  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
of quiet birds in circled flight

do not stand at my grave and cry  
do not stand at my grave and cry  
do not stand at my grave and cry  
I am not there I did not die

(spoken)

Man as yet is half grown  
Even his flower stem has not appeared yet  
He's all leaves and roots without a sign of stem in sight  
Blossoming, establishing a new pure relationship with the cosmos  
It is the sign of heaven.  
It's the sign of the cobra.  
It's the sign of a man who knows himself royally.  
Crowned with the sun.  
His feet gripping the earth as he goes.  
We have arrived.

Do not stand at my grave and cry.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry.  
I am not there I did not die.  
I am not there I did not die.

As the music finished he started to speak. "We are here today not to remember Harmony but to celebrate her life, a life that she lived to the fullest. Many here watched Harmony grow from a little girl into a brave and strong Naval Aviator. Lt. Rabb,"Skittles" to those who flew with her knew she had a love of flying that even the Wright Brothers would envy. She followed in the footsteps of her father, and three generations of Rabb's before her, taking to the skies and defending a country that she loved. Harmony knew what she wanted to do and she didn't give up that dream." Chaplain Turner spoke. "If you ask anyone here what stood out most about Lieutenant Rabb they will tell you it was her driven spirit. How she never gave up and refused to take no for an answer. Harmony Mason Rabb was simply an amazing person who brought so much life to this world and gave so much back. For such a small girl she had such a big heart."

Harm felt his mother's hand slip into his and he squeezed it, pulling her into him and holding her tightly.

"There is no doubt we will never forget Harmony, you would be crazy if you did. She left a little bit of herself in each and every one of you. I hope that the memory of her will fill the void she has left in your heart, when Harmony left us all too soon. When you go home tonight and reflect upon her life, know that this was how she would have wanted to go. Harmony would also want all of you to know that you were the ones she always loved. Don't be sad that she is gone; be happy that now she can be with all of you every day at anytime." He looked over at Harm, "I will now let Captain Harmon Rabb Jr. say a few words about his daughter." As Harm took to the podium Chaplain Turner hugged him.

Harm looked around at everyone in attendance. He never knew just how many lives his daughter had touched. He looked at Mac who was dressed in black as tears fell down her face. Next to her was the Admiral who seemed to be staring off into the distance, it was his way of hiding his tears. SEALS never cried. In the empty seat, that Harm had been sitting in was his mother. Tears were falling from her eyes too. Her only granddaughter was dead. Bud was not hiding his emotions and neither was Harriet, who was holding a crying A.J. Even Brumby showed up for it. Her RIO had a blank expression on her face, like it had not sunk in yet. That it was not real. With everyone from her squadron and others she had met, the place was filled and there was more Military brass then she would have cared for. They were all here to pay their respects and say goodbye to a fellow friend.

Harm looked at her casket, which was draped, in the American flag. He was never going to hear her voice again. Harm would never see her get married or have kids of her own. Her life was cut short because of him. He should have done m ore to protect her, if he did she would not be here right now, instead she would be back in London recovering from a broken leg. Today was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done.

"When Harmony was little her favorite book was Goodnight Moon. She would not go to bed until I read the story to her. If I had to leave town I would bring the book with me and read it to her over the phone. Though after sometime I no longer needed the book, I knew every single word of the story. I could recite it in my sleep, but she had to have the book because of the pictures." He paused as he looked down at the book in front of him. He ran his hand over the cover. "Then one day she said 'dad I am too old for that baby book.' I was heartbroken. My little girl wasn't little anymore and she didn't want me to read her Goodnight Moon, instead she wanted to read her own book before bed. I never got rid of Goodnight Moon and I secretly hoped that one day she would come to me and ask me to read her the story. She never did. I am not going to stand here and say how we all loved her and how much she meant to us because we already know that. You wouldn't be here today if you didn't care about her or love her. If Harmony had not touched your life in some way none of you would be sitting here right now honoring her memory."

Harm flipped the book open to the first page and looked out at everyone. "In the great green room there was a telephone, and a red balloon, and a picture of The cow jumping over the moon." He started to read aloud. He could hear people sobbing and saw his stepfather holding his crying mother in his arms trying to comfort her. "and there were three little bears, sitting on chairs, and two little kittens and a pair of mittens." Tears started to fall down his cheeks and he was not sure if he would be able to finish, but Harm knew he had to for Harmony.

He looked at Mac, her eyes were red with tears as he head hung down. "and a little toy house and a young mouse and a comb and a brush and bowl full of mush and a quiet old lady who was whispering "hush." Goodnight room, goodnight moon, goodnight cow jumping over the moon, goodnight light and the red balloon." He continued but stopped. He was almost done with the book, but these last few pages were hard. Really hard. His eyes met Mac's and she nodded at him. Harm knew she wanted him to continue and that Harmony would have wanted him to finish.

"Goodnight bears, goodnight mittens, goodnight clocks and goodnight socks, goodnight little house and goodnight mouse, goodnight comb and goodnight brush goodnight nobody, goodnight mush and goodnight to the old lady whispering "hush" goodnight stars, goodnight air, goodnight noises everywhere." Crying he closed the book. "Goodnight Princess, daddy loves you." As he finished speaking four F-18's flew over in a Missing Man Fly by, everyone attending who was in military uniform stood up and saluted. Harm tearfully watched as the three jets continued off and the fourth one separated from the pack and flew alone.

"Dad. Dad. DAD!"

H arm's eyes shot open.

"Dad…"

He looked around and then saw Harmony. It was all a dream, she wasn't dead. She was still alive and in a hospital. "Harmony…hey." He stood up and walked over to the side of her bed.

"It's a good thing we are in a hospital, because you need to see a doctor about that snoring." She weakly spoke. Harmony tried to sit up but stopped.

"Whoa! Relax. Just relax." He poured some water into a cup, and then put a straw in the cup. "Here drink this." He placed the straw near her lips, holding the cup for Harmony. "You gave us a real scare there." Harm spoke running his thumb over her eyebrow.

Harmony sipped slowly and the rested her head back against the pillow. Just drinking the water made her winded. "What the – what the hell happened? Why do I feel like a truck hit me?"

Harm kissed her temple. "During the rescue you were shot in the chest. You almost died."

"Harley? Lt. Sullivan?" Harmony asked. "Did she get out?"

"She got out, yes. Lt. Sullivan is ok. Her wound was infected and they treated her with antibiotics. She will be as good as new in a few months."

"You're going to make a lot of people happy tonight. You had everyone real worried." He pulled out his cell phone dialing Mac's number. "Hey," his voice was chipper. "She's awake...just now. Ok see you then." He closed his phone. "Mac is on her way, she'll be here shortly."

"How long have I been out?" She asked her eyes scanning the non-descript hospital room.

"Three weeks. You were medevaced to a Marine hospital where they stabilized you, from there to the Guadalcanal where you had to have surgery, and then here to Naples, now hopefully in a few weeks to Bethesda. Mac and I are going to rent a place in DC for while, just until you get on your feet. "Don't even think about arguing with me because as your father I out rank you on this one."

Harmony started at her father. "I'm grounded aren't I?"

He hung his head taking a few seconds before looking at her sad face. Harm nodded his head a few times. "Harmony I'm sorry, but-"

She cut him off a few tears rolling down her cheeks "Dad it's ok, I already figured as much. After I punched out and the way my leg broke on the landing, I am not that stupid. I was just hoping there was a slim chance you know? The idea of never flying again…"

He carefully embraced. "I know, you feel like your soul is being ripped out."

"How did you do it? How did you deal with knowing you would never fly again?"

"At first I couldn't. I didn't want to deal with it." His heart was breaking for her. "But I realized I had you and having you was much better than flying. Then I found another way to fight the bad guys and save the good ones. I went to law school."

"Harley asked me if I couldn't fly again what would I do. I didn't have an answer because if I can't fly then I would rather not do anything."

"How about we worry about you getting better first, than worry about what you will do. Ok." He kissed her temple. "We can't do plan B without working on plan A, all right?"

At any other time Harmony would have fought her dad tooth and nail, but right now she was too tired and in way too much pain to do so. "Yes sir." She gave in.

I am going to go get the doctor, ok. Don't go anywhere."

"Where the heck am I going to go. I can't walk dad and my chest feels like an elephant stood on it."

Harm grinned a little at her description. "I love you."

"I love you too dad."

Opening the door to exit Harm stopped and looked back at his daughter, he knew that look on her face all too well. Harm knew better than anyone else how his little girl was feeling right now, and he would do anything to take that pain away from her


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own any of these characters or JAG. The only thing that belongs to me is Harmony. **

**A/N: Thank you bethsthings and coolcat2 for all your beta help. Thanks for all the awesome reviews. Enjoy chapter 5. I will be posting chapter 6 tomorrow and hopefully 7 on Sunday. Again reviews and feedback are like my legal crack. =)**

It had been touch and go for the first few days. Harmony's gunshot wound was so bad that the doctors were not sure she would make it. For a while, Mac had doubts that she would see her stepdaughter pull through as well. Mac should have known better, Harmony had always been resilient and in true Rabb fashion, Harmony fought back and proved everyone wrong. Mac had to give the girl all the credit; she was not so sure if she had been in Harmony's shoes that she could have pulled through like that. Though Mac wasn't naive, she knew the real battle had only started.

Mac poured Harmony a fresh glass of water and handed it to her. "So," She looked at Harm and smiled for a moment. "Your dad and I have some good news." Mac found herself nervously toying with her wedding ring debating if she should tell Harmony or not.

"You just saved a ton of money by switching to Geico?"

Harm let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. "No," he started to laugh a little. "That's not what the good news is and no more TV for you." He winked

"Damn it," Harmony snapped her fingers in disappointment."I was hoping they would give you a plastic replica of that little lizard. He's so cute. Don't worry dad I am pretty sure everything here on TV is in Italian and I don't speak any Italian so…"

"I'm pregnant." Mac smiled grinning from ear to ear.

"For real? Like pregnant, pregnant? How? Never mind forget I asked that." She smiled at her father and stepmother. "This is so awesome. I am so happy for you." A grin tugged at the corner of Harmony's mouth. "I am going to be a big sister."

"I wasn't feeling so good for a while, and when I realized I was late I picked up a test. I found out the day after you had been shot."

"She didn't tell me right away, I didn't know until last week." Harm quipped crossing his arms over his chest and giving Mac a hard stare."

"Harm, I said I was sorry. I told you why I waited, there was so much going on, and I just wanted to make sure the timing was right." Mac looked at Harmony. "When I was still having morning sickness I figured I had to tell him, I couldn't hide it much longer. I am due sometime in February. "Mac looked a bit nervous. "Are you ok with this?"

"Of course I am Mac. I mean when my dad first told me you and him were thinking of having kids I thought it was cool. All I had to do was make it through those five years and then everything could happen. Then you were engaged to Brumby and I gave up hope. I have been waiting for this moment since I was like 15, so yes I am more than ok with this."

Mac grinned from ear to ear and gently hugged Harmony. "I know it's early but your dad and I were wondering if you would like to be his or her godmother."

"Me?" Harmony pointed herself. "Wow, I…I would love too. Thank you. I thought you couldn't have children though, well there was just a slim chance."

"Apparently they were wrong." She was glowing and did not care. Mac knew how amazing this was and she was not even going to try to hide it. Mac felt Harm slink his arm around her. Looking up at him she smiled for a moment. "It's been a real whirlwind."

"I bet." Harmony replied. She was so happy for her dad and Mac. "You two have always been this epic love story. Lovers that were distant to be with each other, but something or someone were always in the way. It took some time, but you two made it happen, and a baby is just the perfect ending to this epic tale."

"Ok I think not only should we limit your TV time, but bring the reading of romance novels down." Harm ruffled his daughter's hair.

"Before the accident I was reading the final book of the Twilight series. I am so glad I am not a vampire if I was, I would be anorexic. The idea of drink someone's blood is repulsive."

"Is it good? The book? I am almost down with the third one."

"You'll be pleasantly surprised." Harmony grinned.

"Are there going to be movies for these books? Mac dragged me to the first one and well it wasn't my style."

"Then Mac and I will go alone, won't we Mac?"

"Yeah you can stay home Spongebob grumpy pants. We can make a whole day out of it, shopping, makeover, a movie."

"Oh my credit card will love that." Harm interjected in a sarcastic tone. He honestly did not care about the money, he was just glad to know his daughter would be alive to do these things. Hearing a knock at the door Harm turned and watched it crack open.

"Can I come in?" Lt. Sullivan asked

"Hey! Of course you can come in, don't be silly." Harmony replied. "I would sit up but I feel like hell."

Lt. Sullivan looked at Harmony's father and stood at attention. "Sir,"

"At ease Lieutenant, and for now just call me Harm. I am not in uniform nor am I on duty for the time being." He stood up. "I will let you too have some privacy." He leaned down and kissed Harmony's forehead. "We'll be back ok sweetheart."

"Sounds good, can you bring me some Gatorade, this water is horrible, the yellow or red kind. Fruit punch."

"Gatorade it is." He turned to Lt. Sullivan. "Would you like some coffee or anything?"

"No thank you, I am good."

Mac gave Harmony a small kiss on the cheek. "I will see you later."

"Hey Mac, congrats you're going to be an amazing mother."

Mac smiled a bit, her cheeks turning red. "Thanks."

When the door closed, Lt. Sullivan looked at Harmony. "Mac is pregnant?"

"Yup, it's so awesome. She always thought she would never be able to have kids, but I guess they were wrong, or didn't do their math right. Either way I cannot wait, I am so excited. I am going to be a big sister."

"He or she is going to be real lucky too."

"Thanks Harley. You should see my dad the way he acts; you would think he is having a baby." Her smile took on a more serious tone. "How are you feeling? That sling can't make you to happy."

"Sore, but it's getting better. The antibiotics they had me on made me so sick for the first few days. It was worse than actually being shot." Kelly was nervous. "How about you? How are you doing?"

"Well my dad is all 'we'll worry about your flying career later' and I am all but I want to fly even though I know the chance of me flying again is slim to none. But if there is even the slightest chance I am going to take advantage of it. Though I haven't let my dad in on that yet. No matter what it's not going to be happen any time soon. Between the leg and the giant hole on my chest it will take a while for me to be Harmony Mason Rabb again."

"You're going to try and fly again?"

"What else can I do Harley? I am 25-years-old I am not old enough to fly old drunk people to Vegas or their winter home in Miami. It's not me. I fly supersonic planes, not broken down 737's."

"You mean you don't want to be like that Sullenberger guy?"

"Who?"

"The guy who landed his plane in the Hudson." Kelly replied taking a bag of Skittles off of the nightstand alongside Harmony's bed and popping some into her mouth

"Oh him? He was flying an Airbus not a Boeing, and either way I don't do jumbo jets." Harmony started to cry.

"Skittles, are you ok? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Harley. I am sorry I flew you into that mess and got you hurt. It was stupid. You could have lost your career, or worse your life; all because of me."

"Harmony, are you crazy? We had orders and you were following them. None of this is your fault, ok. Please do not blame yourself. It was an accident. Please." She took her friends h and. "You are the closest thing I have to a sister and what happened was not your fault. If anyone tells you it was, point me towards them and I will kick their ass for you."

Laughing still hurt and Harmony's pain reminded her of that when it radiated throughout her body. "Harley you're my best friend and like a sister to me, and I love you. However, I have never once known you to hurt anyone. Thanks for the offer and having my six." She cast her a faint smile.

"Just don't blame yourself ok." Kelly hung her head. "You really gave us a scare. I was so scared when I saw what happened. There was so much blood; your whole body was limp. Your dad was crying and trying to do CPR at the same time. Up until now he's been pretty much a zombie. He's been sitting at your bedside every day since you got here. He's only left to take a shower, and if Mac didn't threaten him he probably would be pretty smelly by now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own JAG or any of it's characters, sorry. I only wish I did.**

**A/N: Keep the reviews coming as I absolutely love them, The brighten my day and are like the best form of legal crack I can think of. I might wait until Monday to post chapter seven. It's already written ad ready though. Unless you are interested in me posting the chapter tomorrow. Let me know if you are and if there are enough people interested I will post it. Most of all thanks to my awesome betas, no not those pretty colored fishes. I mean bethsthings and cool cat2**

**1630 Zulu**

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

**Maryland**

Harmony flipped through the channels slowly. "Lame, stupid, oh look Danny is back from the dead and he has Kendall's heart implanted him and how he has visions of dead Kendall, oh the dog whisperer, no Billy Mays I don't need might putty… She continued to flip through each channel. This is exactly why I don't watch day time TV, it scares me." Hearing a knock at the door, she turned towards it. "Come in." lowering the volume on the television Harmony sat up. "Bud! Hey."

"Hey yourself Lieutenant Rabb, so how are you feeling?" Bud looked up at the TV for a moment and then back down to Harmony who had a displeased look on her face.

"Ever since I got back into the states a few days ago they have been camped out in front of this hospital trying to get in and talk to me. They all want an exclusive; they even offered me money. Very large sums of money might I add, just to talk to them. ZNN, MSNBC, CBS, ABC, Time Magazine, People, the Post; it won't stop. It's like they don't know what the word no means. I don't want to talk about it, at least not to the media. I am not a poster child for International Relations. Using soft power over hard power, our money for their oil. I was shot down, taken hostage, and almost died. Case close d." She flipped through the TV stopping on cartoons. Least she was free from the whole 'hero pilot' talk. "All I want them to do is go away so I can get better. The sooner I can get better, the sooner I can get out of this damn place." Harmony covered her mouth. "I am so sorry I say stupid things when I don't feel so great. I am so sorry sir." Harmony's face was beat red.

"Harmony, it's ok. Don't worry about it. I know how it feels to lay here in a hospital bed. It makes you nuts."

"I know, but if my dad knew I just swore in front of you. In front of a ranking officer…"

"You're secret is safe with me Lieutenant. I won't tell anyone." Bud smiled a bit.

"My dad somehow managed to find a place in our old building. So he's going to rent i t for a while until I am well enough to be alone. He also wants to make sure I don't push myself to hard." Harmony rolled her eyes. "So it's obvious my plans to get back to work will not meet his plans and I am pretty sure we will have a clash of the titans." She eyed Bud. "Can I come and hide at your place if I need too. Please?"

"Your dad is just worried; he came so close to losing you, it scared him. He was a bit of a mess. I have never seen the Captain like that. Mac was just as upset as well. Mac loves you like you were her own daughter." Bud nodded and smiled. "And of course you can hide out, as you say at our place. You are always more than welcome at our place anytime." He moved his cover from under one arm to his other arm. "I have a question for you."

Harmony eyed Bud for a moment. "Ok, go ahead."

"I was wondering…" Now Commander Roberts was nervously foundling with his cover. "I need some help at JAG."

Right away Harmony bit her tongue, she wanted to cut him off and say no thank you, but she was not that heartless and wanted to give the man a chance.

"With Tiner moving up and everything, he'll be having his own cases soon. I need help, I need someone who knows JAG, knows the ropes, has an idea of what goes on around JAG and is good with research. So I was wondering if you would like to help me, maybe even go to law school and one day sit second chair with me?"

"I don't know." Now she felt horrible. It was obvious Bud was really hoping she would say yes. "I don't think I'd be anything like my dad was. I wish I could be, but it doesn't work that way. Besides law school isn't cheap."

"You have the20G.I Bill and there are so many scholarships out there. I could even help you get one. I also don't mind helping pay for books or anything. That is unless you are planning on resigning your commission and trying something else?"

Harmony could not tell Bud that she was planning to try getting back into a Hornet. He would go right to her father and then everything would be worse than it was now. "No resigning my commission will not be happening." Harmony gazed at Bud. "I will think about it Commander. I didn't say no and most of all I do not say yes."

"Thinking about it is better than no. Thank you." He smiled at Harmony. "If you do say yes, than JAG will be very lucky to have you." Now that his nervousness was gone Bud sat down. "So how is everything else? Other than the obvious that is."

"Tell me something Commander Roberts, how did you manage to survive it here eating the food? The ham taste like sawdust mixed with cardboard mixed with hickory smoked horse butthole."

"Hickory smoked horse butthole?" Bud repeated a bit confused.

"Yes that is what the ham tastes like. It shouldn't be allowed for human consumption."

Bud grinned a little. "It's an acquired taste."

"Apparently and I have yet to acquire the taste for hickory smoked horse butthole." Harmony changed the channel again. "Mac said she was going to bring me some real food tonight. I cannot wait. However, I have to be careful with what I eat because of my still messed up body. I guessing having a huge hole in your chest can mess things up."

"How much longer are you here for?"

"I hope no more than two weeks." She replied. "I feel like a criminal and can't wait to get out."

"Yeah after awhile being in here can really get to it. Staring at the same four walls can make you nuts."

"I am lucky I haven't jumped out of the window." Harmony looked up at the ceiling above her and pointed. "I counted 1,396 holes in that ceiling tile. That's how bored I have been."

Bud started laughing . "I did the same thing, only mine had 1,257 holes and a really nasty water stain. It will get better, you just have to take it one day at a time, and you will see."

"Yeah but you know me Commander, I am not one who takes kindly to be cooped up like a caged animal. It drives me nuts. I like freedom, lots of freedom."

"Before you know it you will have so much freedom you won't know what to do with it."

"I hope you're right Commander." She adjusted herself in bed wincing in pain a little. The pain wasn't as bad as a few weeks ago, but it was still there and reminded her with a twinge every now and then. "So how is everyone?"

"They are good. Harriet plans on stopping by with little A.J when he gets out of school and I think she might bring Jimmy. The twins are too young so she'll leave them at the babysitters. Oh and Mikey said he would come by."

"The more people the better. It makes this place less miserable. Besides it will be great to see everyone."

"Harriet has cookies for you too."

"Commander Roberts your wife is keeper, be sure to hold on to her. That's an order." She winked.

Bud let out a small chuckle. "I don't plan on letting her go anytime soon, but thanks for the heads up anyways."

"So are you serious about this whole JAG thing?" If she could not fly, again. Harmony knew she had to keep her options opened, most off she did not want to let her father down. Being shot down over some remote Iraq location was enough of letting him down for a while.

Bud found himself taken back by her question. He was stunned she would ask him. "Of course I am Harmony. I couldn't think of anyone else I would rather ask. I remember when you were in junior high and you did that mock trial thing. You made a great compelling argument. You definitely had me sold on it. You were sharp, as if you had been doing it all your life. Most of all your closing statement sealed it for you. Harmony if you really want to do it, you could make one hell of a lawyer. It is something you should consider."

Harmony inhaled and exhaled. "I just – I don't want people thinking I am copying my dad in everything he does. There are kids out there like that. The flying thing was probably a given, it's in our DNA, but this whole legal career thing?" She spun her hospital issued band around her wrist. "What if that whole mock trial thing in junior high was just a fluke? What if in reality I suck?"

"If you fight in the court room like you fly, you definitely won't…" he had to choose his words wisely. "You'll be a great lawyer."

"Yeah well you saw what happened to my flying career. I crashed and burned. Harmony could feel herself choking on words. "I don't want to make the wrong choice Commander. What if I can fly again, but end up in the courtroom? What if just like flying, I crash and burn in the courtroom." She quickly reached up and wiped away a tear.

"Hey," Bud sat up a bit. Seeing Harmony cry alarmed him. "Harmony you do know what happened up there was not your fault, right? You did what you were trained to do. Your actions saved not only your life but Lt. Sullivan as well. Besides I highly doubt you would crash and burn in the courtroom. You have great teachers around you, who will be there for you every step of the way.

Her eyes focused on Bud for a while, she took a few moments to let it all sink in. "Like I said I will think about it. I want to make sure that whatever I do is what I really want to do with the rest of my naval career. I don't want to resign my commission, but I have to realize that it might be my only choice."

"I will make a deal with you, if you can't come up with anything to do, try one year at JAG and after a year if you are not happy and you are a 100% sure you do not want to be at JAG, then you can resign your commission and I will not say another word about it; ever."

"Commander Roberts, did my dad put you up to this?"

"This is all my idea. Your dad doesn't even know I am here or was coming by today. He held out his hand waiting for her to shake on it. "So do we have a deal?"

There was a slight moment of hesitation before she reached for his hand and shook it. "We have a deal, but do not mention this to my dad. This stays between you and me ok?"

"I will not utter a single word to your father or anyone else for that matter. Though just a w arning, I did mention it to Mikey I would ask you about JAG, but don't worry I won't tell him what we discussed."

Harmony nodded. "As long as he doesn't go telling people I should be fine. I know if my dad finds out he will lean towards me joining JAG and will use his dad like powers against me until I cave in and say yes. If I am going to say yes to JAG it will be on my terms not his. You understand right Commander."

"I understand Harmony, you can trust Mikey though. He might ask you about it, but he won't say anything to anyone else." Bud stood up and ticked his cover securely under his arm. "I better get going through. I have a case I need to work on. Marine murdered his wife in cold blood or so they say. It's my job to prove he didn't and I am going against Commander Coleman."

"Ouch." Harmony made a face. "Just tell her she has one too many pens or something. It will throw her game off." Harmony laughed. "She was pretty brutal when she was defending my dad. Kept asking me how well did I know my dad and how sure was I that he did not kill Lt. Singer. She was his lawyer! What the hell kind of lawyer asks that, and bothers a teenage girl? If you say a good one I swear."

Bud cracked a smile. "That is exactly why I need to go prepare for tomorrow. The woman scares me."

"I still have nightmares about her. Her hands turn into giant salad tongs and she chases me around. She also has this huge head and can spit fire. It is not what I would call pleasant."

Bud blinked a little. "Hands that are salad tongs?"

"Don't forget the whole spitting fire part Commander."

"Maybe you should lay off the late night snacks huh?" Bud smirked kissing her temple. "Get some rest and I will try and stop by tomorrow."

"Hey there is nothing wrong with pizza before bed. Thanks for coming by Commander and if you don't have time tomorrow, at least call me and let me know how it's going. Oh and most of all good luck tomorrow I will be rooting for you." She shot her fist up into the air a bit. As much as she could before the shooting pains kick in. "Go Team Roberts!"

Bud mimicked her behavior and shot his fist into the air. "Go Team Roberts!" He followed it up with thumbs up before closing the door behind him.

**2115 Zulu**

**Bethesda Naval Hospital**

**Maryland**

The sound of something moving near the nightstand woke Harmony out of her slumber.

Oh hey, I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." She struggled to sit up.

"Here let me help you." He placed his cover on the chair and helped her get comfortable in a better position.

"Thanks Mikey…Mike." She found herself grinning a up. "Are those cinnamon rolls for me?"

Her smile made him blush. "Uh yeah, I remember how you liked them. That one Christmas you ate five of them and wanted more. I figured that you were pretty sick of hospital food by now, and they might be a nice change."

"I have been sick of it since I got here. The food in Naples wasn't so bad, not great but definitely better than this." Her eyes scanned him up and down. "You can sit down Mikey…I mean Mike. It's ok. There isn't some IED or something on the chair. It's safe."

Mikey laughed nervously. "It's ok if you call me Mikey."

"You want everyone to call you Mike, so I will." Harmony replied. "So Mike how are you?"

"I do, but it's kind of cute when you say Mikey so I don't mind it. Now shouldn't I be asking you that? You are the one who was shot after all, but if you must know Lieutenant Rabb I am goo d. I have been stationed in Norfolk lately helping teach a few classes. At first I wasn't excited about it, but it's been rather nice. I head back out on the Lincoln right after Christmas, not sure how long I will be on the ship. Now you tell me how you are. My brother mentioned something about asking you to join JAG."

"Well Lieutenant Roberts if you must know," she winked at him. "I'm still sore, and some nights are definitely better than others. I am not a huge fan of the press right now. They will not leave me alone. If they are not trying to call me here at the hospital, they are calling my dad. I really don't get what the big deal is."

"You're a hero that's what the big deal is. Little girls everywhere want to be you right now. Last night I was watching something on ZNN, it's was that guy the one whose mom is really rich. Anyways he was saying how he talked to President Obama and his little girls want to be just like you, how many people can say that the President's daughter want to be them when they grow up?"

Harmony looked at him. "You aren't serious are you? Why on earth would they want to be me. They do know I failed? Right?"

Mikey's face grew serious. "What? You didn't fail. What gave you the idea that you failed?"

"Maybe the fact I almost got my RIO killed? We had to punch out over the middle of who knows where and were held captive by crazy Iraqi soldiers', that's what. Now because of my stupidity I probably won't ever be able to fly again and I have absolutely no idea what the heck I am going to do with the rest of my life." She bit down on her bottom lip. "I am no one's role model. The last thing President Obama's daughters should be doing is looking up the Navy's biggest failure." Harmony was about to say something else when she felt Mikey's lips on hers. Her eyes widen in shock for a moment as she looked into his eyes. "W-what was that for?" Harmony asked breathlessly as he broke the kiss.

"It got you to shut up didn't it?" Mikey replied blushing a bit. "You are anything but a failure Lieutenant Rabb." He sat at the edge of her bed. He needed to change the subject. "You going to take Bud up on his offer?"

Her mind was spinning, Harmony could hear him talking and make out a few words but she was thinking about the kiss. "I uh….what?"

"My brother's offer about working with him at JAG, are you going to take him up on it?"

"Oh that?" Harmony shrugged. "I don't know, I am considering it, but I don't know. I want to make sure there is no chance that I can fly again before I say yes. I love flying Mike, it's my life, it's all I wanted to do since I was 13. I would beg my dad to let me take up the Stearman every weekend. The wind in my face, the smell of the jet fuel, the sound of engines, I love all of it and it's what I do best." She stared at Mikey for a few moments. "I thought you had a girl friend. You just kissed me, but you have a girl friend. The General's daughter?"

"Didn't your dad fly and still work at JAG, couldn't you do that? I mean I know it's not the same, but you'll still be flying right? Huh? Oh, her yeah he broke up over a year ago. She had another boy friend beside me, it might have been ok with her, but I am not like that. So I broke up with her."

"He did fly while working at JAG. However, I want to fly full time not part time. Mike I really love flying. Being up there, I can't even really explain it. I can't think of anything that tops barrel rolls in an F-18. It's so exhilarating Mike." Harmony closed her eyes for a moment day dreaming about flying. "Oh," Harmony frowned, "sounds messy. Her loss though. You must not have kissed her a lot then?"

"I kissed her plenty of times, what would make you say I didn't ?"

"Uhm because if you kissed her like you just kissed me I would do everything in my power to keep you because wow."

Mikey's cheeks turned red. "Come on, you're just saying that to make me feel good. You don't mean it."

"I do not lie Lieutenant Roberts, especially about something like that, but…" She cupped Mikey's face in her hands and pulled him towards her. The maneuver was a bit painful, but Harmony knew it was going to be well worth it. Closing her eyes she pressed her lips against his and was thankful he returned the kiss and didn't push away. The kissed deepened when Mikey placed his hand behind her head and pulled her closer, it wasn't long before she felt his tongue slip past her lips. It continued for a few moments when they were interrupted.

"Oh, I uhm. I can come back." Harm said covering his eyes.

Mikey quickly stood up and at attention. "Sir."

Wiping her mouth Harmony could not help but to laugh a bit. "Oh hey dad."

"Oh hey dad?" He looked over at Mikey and nodded. "At ease Lieutenant Roberts, I would say as you were but I really don't want to watch my daughter making out." His eyes focused on Harmony. "Looks like you're feeling good tonight."

"I uhm, yeah I am feeling great." She looked over at Mikey. "Dad can we have a few moments please?"

Harm nodded. "Yeah I could use some coffee anyways." Harm cast Mikey one last glance and pointed a finger at him. "If you date her take care of her. If you hurt her you answer to me, is that clear."

Mikey looked over at Harmony for a moment and then turned his attention to her father. "Crystal clear sir."

"That's good Lieutenant." Harm replied. "You want anything?" He asked nodding his head towards Harmony. "Uhm some juice apple juice sounds good."

"Mike?"

"No thank you Captain, I am good." Mikey looked over at Harmony nervously.

Harm stood at the door a moment before finally exiting.

"That was, a bit embarrassing." Mikey spoke up.

"Is kissing me that bad Lieutenant?" Harmony pondered a hint of hunt in her voice.

"No, not kissing you. Kissing you is good, no it's great. It was the whole your father walking in on us."

"I think it was funny actually, the look on his face. I have never seen him so out of place. I mean he's a trained fighter pilot right, but I don't think he was ever thinking he would walk in on his daughter making out." Harmony smiled. "You really think the kiss was great?"

Mikey grinned shyly. "It was." He took her hand. "I really liked it."

Her heart was racing, and it showed on her heart monitor. "I like it too, I liked it a lot." Nervously she licked her bottom lip. "It was really nice Lieutenant Roberts."

"Well," he was just as nervous as she was. "I would really like to make this kiss a little more appropriate. How about when you finally get out of this place and most importantly are feeling better we go see a movie?"

"Lieutenant Roberts are you asking me out on a date?" Now her heart was doing back flips.

"I – I yeah I am. Is that ok?" _Please say yes, please say yes._ He thought to himself.

"Totally ok, I like how it sounds, it's definitely a date."

Mikey grinned from ear to ear. "Good, until then I'll just come by and see you every day until you get out of her. That is if it is ok with you?"

"Will I get a kiss each time you come and visit?"

"We could arrange that, sure." Mikey nodded.

"Then I will see you tomorrow Lieutenant Roberts, before you go I'd like another kiss; to hold me over until tomorrow?" She pouted her bottom lip a little. "Please?"

"Well since you asked nicely, I don't see why it would be a problem." Smiling Mikey leaned in and placed his lips on hers. After a few heated seconds, they broke the kiss. "Can I call you tonight?"

I would like that, sure. I'll see you tomorrow Mike."

"I'll be here with bells on." He winked at her and quickly exited the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own JAG or any of the characters. The only thing that is mine is Harmony. So please do not sue.**

**A/N: First off if there is any weird formatting it is because I transferred my fic from my windows PC to my Macbook. I got tired of working on the P(iece) (of) C(rap) and wanted my baby back for a while. Also thanks to my betas. I have more chapters written and I will try and post them once a day during the week. I think I have lost readers though, which makes me sad. **

**2245 Zulu**

**Naval Hospital**

**Bethesda, Maryland**

_Knock, knock, knock._ "He left dad it's safe to come in."

"It's just me." Harriet's cheerful voice came from the other side of the door as she opened it. "I just saw Mikey, he seemed to be in a real good mood."

Harmony blushed. "We kissed. Not just a smile hi how are you kiss, like tongue and all kiss."

Harriet's eyes grew wide and she pulled up a chair. "You did?"

Harmony was still beaming. "We did, and I liked it a lot."

"So that's why he was so happy. Well good for you Harmony, I am happy for you. Mikey is a great guy."

"He's taking me to a movie after I get out of this place."

"Like a date? That's so cute. You dating my little bro well brother-in-law but you know what I mean." Harriet handed harmony a Tupperware container. "I brought you some cookies."

"Yeah Bud said you were going too, he also said that you would bring Little AJ and Jimmy by, what happened?"

"Little A.J came home sick and I didn't want to risk you getting it, and Jimmy wanted to play soccer with his friends. You aren't mad are you?"

"Ma'am they are kids. They get sick and they want to play with their friends, not come to boring hospitals. I am not mad at all."

"Little A.J really wanted to come and see you though, he was pretty upset. Also what is with the whole ma'am thing? You know how I feel about you calling me that. It's Harriet and you know that."

"Well tell Little A.J that when he is feeling better he is more than welcome to come and see me, tell him I said get well soon." Harmony shrugged. "I know, but we are in a Naval hospital and it9s the right thing to do. It's respect ma'am. Besides you're a Lieutenant Commander now and it's something you should be proud of."

"Harmony Mason Rabb! I want you to call me Harriet and as your ranking officer that is an order."

Harmony saluted her. "Aye. Aye Harriet." Harmony cast her a glance. "What happens if there is another ranking officer around? Like let's say Admiral Chegwidden?"

"How about we worry about that when the time comes, for now it's Harriet." She smiled and pointed her finger at her. "Remember Lieutenant, that's an order. Now tell me more about this kiss."

"Well I was talking and everything and out of nowhere Mike kissed me." Her face was apple red. "I was a little caught off guard; I've never felt a kiss like that. So me being me I asked him about the General's daughter-"

Harriet cut her off. "Oh they broke up along time again." She waved her hand. "If you ask me that was a good thing. The General's daughter was…" Harriet leaned in and whispered. "A bit of a hussy."

Harmony laughed. "Yeah so I hear, and then I kissed him back. I just wanted to make sure I felt what I thought I felt. It got pretty heavy and then my dad walked in."

Harriet looked mortified. "That must have been interesting."

"The look on his face was priceless, he definitely wasn't expecting to come in here and see me and Mike making out. I made him leave he should be back…and speak of the devil." Harmony sat up a bit when he walked in. "We were just talking about you dad."

Harriet quickly stood up. "Sir!"

Harm motioned for Harriet to sit down. "You are here visiting my daughter, pretend you are visiting her at home and I am there. There is no need to salute me." He handed Harmony the apple juice she wanted. "I got you the organic."

"Yes sir." Harriet smiled smoothing out her skirt before sitting down.

"Of course you got me the organic."

"Hey," Harm pointed a finger at her as a smile tugged at his face. "I am just looking out for my little girl. I want her to have the best. Whatever she wants."

"Does that include a pony?" Harmony asked taking a sip of the apple juice.

"You won't give up on this pony thing huh? She has been asking for a pony for twenty years now." Harm told Harriet while sipping his coffee.

"Well sir, little girls love ponies. It's just a fact of life." Harriet explained. "I will tell you what, when you are better you and I can go down to Florida, my parents have horses. We can go horseback riding."

"That sounds great and I am going to take you up on that offer." She then poked her tongue out at her father.

Harm smirked. "Yeah but you heard her, you have to get better first. Maybe grow up some, it's like I have a five-year-old again." Harm teased his daughter, leaning against a counter.

"I know you are but what am I?"

Harm eyed his daughter and any other time he would have had a comeback, but right now he knew how lucky he was just to have her still in his life and that he could still hear these kinds of silly childish replies. Shaking his head Harm looked over at Harriet. "I thought you were going to bring the kids today?"

"That was the original plan sir. However, Little A.J came home from school sick and he had a slight fever. I didn't want him to get Harmony sick so I made him stay home which he was not at all happy about. Jimmy wanted to play soccer with his friends."

"When A.J is feeling better she will bring him by. In the meantime, she brought me cookies, Mike brought me some cinnamon rolls, and the last time I talked to Mac she was bringing me some Beltway Burger. So I think I will be ok." Harmony shot her father a stare. "Mac is still going to bring me Beltway Burger right?" She finally had been cleared to eat things like burgers and pizza. There was no way she was not going to take advantage of it.

"Much to my objection she is going to bring you some Beltway Burger. You know there are food just as tasty without the calories and fat in Beltway Burger."

"Actually dad you would be wrong. I mean ok your cooking is great and I love it, but a Beltway Burger Vs a Veggie Burger. The Beltway clearly wins."

"My favorite is the Washington Burger." Harriet interjected. "With the Reagan Onion rings."

"You aren't helping Commander." Harm laughed a little. "If you want I can make you my olive oil and parmesan noodles tomorrow."

"Will Mac be willing to make her garlic bread?" Harmony raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see why that would be an issue."

"I am definitely in for that." Harmony grinned. "But you should make some extra, since me might have a visitor tomorrow."

Harm looked at Harriet. "Are you coming?"

"Not me sir. I have a PTA meeting tomorrow night." Harriet was confused and looked at Harmony.

"Mike will be here."

"As in Roberts?" Harm pondered.

"As in Lieutenant Michael Roberts, yes." She grinned from ear to ear.

"I did not know you two were an item."

"Well it just happened. Come on dad you witnessed that kiss, you had to know some thing would come from it."

Harm turned on his serious dad face. "Does being with Mikey make you happy." The huge grin that showed on his daughters face gave him his answer. "Then I guess I will be making extra."

"YES!" Harmony shot her hands in the air and quickly pulled them down. Wincing in pain she hunched over. "Sonofa-"

Harriet was on her f eet quickly. "Harmony sweetheart are you ok?"

Harm rushed to her side as well. He reached for the call button but Harmony stopped him.

"I am fine. Relax dad. I am fine."

He was still ready to hit the call button if needed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I just got a little excited. I am fine."

Harm backed off a little. "Just as long as you are sure."

Harriet sat back down. "Maybe you should wait a few weeks before doing gymnastics."

"I need to remind myself that I had a hole blown in my chest and then had my chest cracked by a team of surgeons. I need to take it easy otherwise I won't be getting out of here went I want too."

"How is your leg feeling?" Harriet wondered.

"Itches so bad I hate this cast, I think I will be more excited to get this thing off than I will be to get out of here."

Harriet cracked a smile. "When I was a kid I broke my wrist and the cast made me itch so bad. The Florida heat didn't help either."

"It's misery isn't it?"

Harriet nodded. "It's pretty painful." Gr abbing her cover Harriet stood to her feet. "I should get going, I need to make dinner." Leaning down she gave Harmony a hug. "I will talk to you tomorrow ok hun. Feel better and have fun tomorrow." She winked. Harriet turned to Harm. "Sir." Harriet gave him a friendly salute.

Harm caught her off guard by pulling Harriet into a hug. "Thanks for stopping by Harriet."

Harriet smiled and returned the hug. "Oh it's not really a big deal. I have no issues visiting my children's' favorite babysitter." She gazed at Harmony. "Enjoy the cookies."

"Oh you know I will. Thanks for making them, tell the kids I said hi."

She nodded. "Take care." With that Harriet closed the door behind her.

Harm sat down at eyed his daughter.

"What?"

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Just the idea of you and Mikey."

"It's Mike, and what about it. Dad…" She sighed out loud. "Mike is a good guy, he really is. I mean think about it he knows you are my dad so he won't even think about disrespecting me. If he did, Commander Roberts is his brother and would tear him a new butthole. Besides I really like him." Harmony gave her dad her best puppy dog eyes.

"Ok how about this, just don't lose focus on getting better and you can see him."

"Ok, you do know I am 25-years-old and I can pick and=2 0choose who I want to date; I don't need your permission anymore, but to make you happy I won't lose focus on getting better." She closed her eyes for a moment. "I uhm, I might have some good news for you. Bud…sorry Commander Roberts offered me a job at JAG. He wants me to come and help him with research and what not. Like what Tiner used to do for Admiral Chegwidden."

Harm smiled. "Really? Are you going to take it?"

Harmony shrugged and pushed some hair behind her ears, before nervously picking at the tape that held her IV down. "I don't know, I mean –" Her eyes stared down at the brown blanket. "Dad is there any chance at all I might fly again." Her blue eyes looked up at him.

When she looked up at him, and he saw the hope in her eyes it broke his heart. "It's really slim. You would have to pass your Fit test as well as a battery of physiological tests before they let yo u back in the cockpit. Even then, there is no guarantee. I know how bad you want to fly and trust me I get it, I was once in your shoes, but it's not the end of the world. Harmony you have no idea how lucky you are to be alive. You were dead. I don't know if I can do this again, watch you die in my arms like that. Your heart was not beating, and you were covered in blood. The surgeon on the Guadalcanal has no idea how you pulled through, he called it a miracle. Most people with that kind of injury wouldn't have even made it to the operating table." A few tears rolled down his cheeks. "Harmony I can't lose you, you're my little girl, you are my life and if I lost you."

Harmony knew how slim it was, but she wanted more than anything to fly again and was looking for any chance to make it possible. "The idea I'll never chilling out in the ready room with my squadron, or fly with Harley, launching off the Seahawk, it all scares me. I have no idea what to do,if it won't be flying and I don't know how to deal with it." Harmony swallowed hard, seeing her dad cry broke her heart. And I'm sorry that I did that to you, and you had to go through all of that. I really am. If I could go back and undo all of this, I would in heartbeat. You have nothing to worry about though, I am not going anywhere dad. Least not for a long time, you will not lose me dad. I promise. But if there is a chance I can fly again, then I am going to fly."

He held her hand tightly, kissing the back of it. "I know all of that scares you, it scared me, but is all that really worth risking your life again. Why not just give JAG a try, put your old man at ease. Do it for me." Harm brushed her bangs back and kissed her forehead. "You can always do what I did, work with JAG and keep your quals up. I know you love flying, I love it too, but –"

"Dad I am not you. If I am going to fly, I want to do it full time. Not the pansy ass version you do." Right away she felt bad for saying that. "Pulling her hand away Harmony dried some tears. "I shouldn't have said that dad, I am sorry."

"It's ok," Sure he was hurt but Harm knew his daughter was hurting more. "Just humor me and think about JAG, please. You were dead in my arms and that is something I never, ever want to experience that again." He took her hand back and squeezed it again. "Please Harmony."

Harmony hated seeing her father cry it broke her heart. "Ok I will think about JAG, ok? Just stop crying, you know what that does to me." It was a bit painful but Harmony wrapped her arms around her father. "I love you dad, and I am so sorry I did all of that to you." When they broke the hug she looked at her father. "I saw grandpa."

"Harmony did they change the dosage of your pain killers?"

"Dad!" Harmony protested in frustration. "This isn't a joke. I saw grandpa. See you reaction is why I didn't want to say anything. This is the type of conversation I should have with Mac, not you, you're to – you make all of this stuff a joke and don't take it serious."

"What do you expect; you're telling me you saw a dead person."

"Not just a dead person, but the whole bright light and everything."

"You're serious aren't you?" Harm sat on the edge of her bed.

"There was a bright light, and I think I heard your voice, or maybe it was his. But at the end of the light I saw grandpa. He looked pretty good for someone20who was dead. In fact you look just like him, well minus the mustache and all." She took a few seconds to regain her composure. "He told me he was proud of me."

A slight smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Why wouldn't he be?"

Harmony shrugged. "Oh I don't know 'cause I screwed the pooch."

Harm shook. "You didn't screw the pooch Harmony, don't be silly."

Harmony ignored his comment. "He kept me safe and he told me that as much as he loved having me there it just wasn't my time yet. I needed to be here with you." There was a long pause. "He said you were lucky not only to have a beautiful daughter but a stunning wife as well."

"You really did see him huh?"

"This is not something I would lie about dad. He gave me a hug and told me to go, and that when it was my time both he and my mom would be here waiting for me."

"Did he say anything else?"

Harmony shook her head, "no everything faded from there and the next thing I know I woke up and you were snoring. I really don't remember much dad; I'm sorry."

"Shh, it's ok." Harm kissed her forehead. Harm looked up and thanked his father silently for giving him his little girl back. Harm stood to his feet and paced a bit. "I want you to know something. This isn't from father to daughter, this is from aviator to aviator. You did not screw the pooch. I wanted videos of you landing on the Seahawk you never missed a trap you were flawless. A flyer like you does not screw the pooch. What happened up there was an accident, don't believe me ask your wingman. " He stopped at the foot of his daughters bed. "I am so proud of you. I mean I watched those videos and saw the way you flew, I swear if you tell Mac…" He inhaled loudly, following it up with a long exhale. "Harmony I was jealous of you."

"Shut up. Jealous of me? Dad it was just a few landings that's all. It's nothing to write home about."

"Actually it is, and I was a little hurt I didn't know about any of this. The Golden Tailhook Harmony? Queen of the Greenie Board?"

"I was in the run for it, I didn't win it and I sure as hell will not win it now. I am sorry I hurt you by not telling you everything, but I didn't think it was cause for celebration. As for the board, it's just that. It's an adult version of getting stars next to your name for being a good student. It's one step away from a pointless popularity contest. I hate that stuff. Since when did defending my country become some silly contest?"

"That's where you are wrong. How come you wouldn't share this with me?" Harm asked slightly hurt.

"I was embarrassed ok? I got some shit from a few of the guys. The whole 'teacher's pet' thing. I figured if I acted like it was no big deal it would go away."

"Where they from your squad?"

Harmony shook her head. "No they were from the Hawks. The guys in the Tiger Squadron, my squad always had my six. Jackal even got into a fight with one of the Hawks defending my honor."

"How come you never mentioned any of this to me?" Harm questioned.

"I didn't want you to think I couldn't handle myself. Besides the last thing the situation needed was me running to daddy.

Harm nodded, he could understand that. He knew that females had it harder on carriers, and drawing attention to situations like this would only make it worse.

"You know I wouldn't be surprised if that jerk Buster was laughing about what happened to me. He was a bit of a pompous ass like that. Buster was the one who Jackal got into a fight with.

"He wasn't laughing when I was on the Seahawk. He was even one of the first guys to volunteer for air support during the rescue."

Harmony looked surprised. "Buster? Brandon "Buster" Clark? He volunteered for the rescue mission? Are you sure."

"I am positive." Harm shook his head. "Guys can be jerks like that yes. Heck I have said a few things to other flyers that I didn't mean. But when it comes down to it, they will always have your back. Most of all I will always have your six no matter what."

"Well duh dad, I know you will. You're the best wingman a girl can ask for, not to mention a pretty good dad."

"Thanks I try." He winked at his daughter and looked up as the door open.

"I come with goodies." Mac stepped through the doorway and held up a bag of Beltway burger.

"It smells so good and perfect timing because I am so hungry."

"So my daughter was just telling me that Bud offered her to come work for him at JAG."

"Dad." Harmony groaned. "Are you going to tell everyone? Why not just sky write it, it will be easier."

"Mac isn't everyone. She is my wife and your stepmother. As for the sky writing idea. I don't think the Stearman is capable of that."

"Oh I am heartbroken." Harmony said in a sarcastic tone, putting a hand on her chest.

Mac grinned pulling a burger out of the bag, followed by a box of fries. She set the items up on Harmony's tray and finally added a large cup of soda. "He did? Are you going to take him up on the offer?"

"Maybe," Harmony shrugged. "I don't, I might." She took a bite of the burger and her eyes rolled back into her head. "This is even better than it smells."

"I hope so, because it sure doesn't smell so good." Harm piped in.

Harmony made a face at her father in reply.

"You'd do real good in JAG. They would be lucky to have you."

"Have you all been drinking from the same greeting card kool-a id?" Harmony rolled her eyes. "I keep hearing the same line from everyone. You, dad, Bud, Harriet, Mikey…" she made a list on her fingers. "Now all I need is Uncle A.J."

"Wait Mikey was here?"

"Not only was he here, but they kissed.

"DAD!" Harmony shouted her face red with color. "It is not the first time I have kissed a guy."

"You may have kissed guys before, but I have never seen that, so…besides Mikey would be your first serious boy friend."

"Life on an aircraft carrier doesn't make it real easy for a relationship. I left the academy and went right to the Seahawk. There wasn't any time there."

"What was the kiss like?" Mac was interested.

Harmony narrowed her eyes on her father. "I will tell you later Mac; it's not something that I would really want to share in front of my dad." The last thing Harmony needed or wanted to do is share the juicy details of a kiss. That kind of thing was better shared with a girl.

"He is coming for dinner tomorrow. I agreed to make my olive oil and parmesan pasta tomorrow, and you have to make your garlic bread. Make sure you have enough for Mikey because he is coming."

"Well that's great Harmony and=2 0I will be sure to make plenty of garlic bread, and if needed I can keep your dad under my control if he is not on his best behavior." Mac cast Harm her famous Marine glare.

"Ok, ok!" Harm put his hands up in defense. "I will be on my best behavior; there will be no need for you to keelhaul me."

"As for you young lady, we definitely need to make time for us to talk. I want to know everything about this kiss." Mac smiled at her stepdaughter.

Harmony nodded her head a few times while chewing on her burger. Realize it was going to take her a lot longer to chew she gave Mac a thumbs up.

Harm watched both his daughter and wife for a moment. "You know I think I will go down to the cafeteria and find something to eat let you two talk for a little, ok." He Kissed Harmony and then kissed Mac. "I love you both."

"I love you too dad."

"You know I love you sailor, and Harm; thank you." She smiled softly as Harm closed the door behind him.

"So?" Mac asked an excited expression.

"It was AMAZING! Simply amazing. You know how people always talk about fireworks and sky rockets. Well let's just it was like the 4th of July at Ellis Island."

Grabbing a brush Mac ran it through Harmony's hair. "So I take it you like him?"

There was a huge grin across her face. "I do. I mean I always knew Mike was a good guy he was fun and I enjoyed talking to him, but after that kiss. No guy has ever kissed me like that. I had butterflies in my stomach and it was like we were spinning. My lips were tingling and I wanted it to last forever. Have you ever had that feeling?"

"Every time I kiss your father, yes." She continued to brush Harmony's hair a bit, before setting up in a tidy French braid.

"When did you know my dad was the one?" Harmony looked at Mac, as she pulled a french fy from the box and took a bite.

"Honestly." Mac sighed a little she had never shared this with Harmony before. "The night of my engagement party at the Admiral's house when we kissed."

"Whoa you kissed my dad at your engagement party?" Harmony's eyes were as wide as saucers.

Mac nodded. "I did, on his porch. It wasn't a simple peck on the cheek either. A full kiss."

Harmony sat speechless.

"I should have canceled the wedding then and there. It wasn't fair to Mic."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know I guess I was scared of being alone and your dad was with Renee."

Harmony frowned. "I never liked her she always made me feel like I wasn't welcomed that I was in her way. So then after you and Mic=2 0canceled the wedding how come you didn't come after my dad? Why did you leave like that?"

"I was scared he would reject me."

"You? Scared of rejection. Mac you're beautiful why would he reject you?"

"When your father and I went down to Australia I tried to ask him why he was the way he was. How come there couldn't be more to us?"

Harmony tilted her head to the side. "And?"

"He never really gave me an answer, but said there was something different about us."

"Well it's obvious he got over that because look at you two now? You're both this awesome happy couple with a baby on the way?"

Mac smiled and put her hand on her stomach. "You sure you are ok with this?"

"With what that you and my dad are having sex or the baby?"

Mac blushed at the sex part. "A baby."

"I can't wait! Now that it's actually going to happen." She rested back against the pillow. "It's about time though."

Mac laughed a bit. "I am glad you are ok with this, when I first found out I was worried you would be upset."

She thought for a few second. There had been something she always wanted to say since her dad married Mac, Harmony just never knew if it was ok to do it or not. Right now she wa s going to gamble and go with it. "Mom…" Harmony looked at her with a serious face. "You have always been the closest thing I have to a mother, and when I was younger I was always hoping that you and my dad would get married, and you have children so we could be a real family. It took a lot longer than I would have liked, but it happened and I couldn't be any happier for you and my dad."

Mac had a stoic look on her face. "You called me mom."

Harmony frowned. "Maybe I shouldn't have. It was out of line and inappropriate I am sorry."

Mac quickly shook her head. "No, there was nothing inappropriate about it. I liked how it sounded."

There was a glimmer of hope in Harmony's eyes. "You are ok with it? I mean I have wanted to say it since you and my dad were engaged, but I was never sure if it was the right thing to do, and I wasn't sure how to approach it."

"Harmony Mason Rabb," Mac raised her voice a bit. "You have no need to worry about it. Hear you say mom…" she shrugged a bit. "It's like music to my ears." She pulled Harmony into a hug. "I am real lucky to have such an amazing stepdaughter in my life. I watched you grow from this little girl who wanted to try and do everything, you would not take no for an answer. To a beautiful woman who still will not take no for an answer. Tell me what it is about you and your father not liking the word no?"

Harmony felt a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She was lucky enough to share the same smile with her father. "What can I say; us Rabb's are pretty stubborn."

"More like really determined. I just hope he or she," Mac gazed at her belly. "H as the same strive for life that you and your father have."

"Navy or Marines?" Harmony raised an eyebrow.

Mac was confused. "Huh?"

Harmony pointed to her belly. "When he or she is older and joins the armed forces, which is unavoidable in this family, Navy or Marines?"

"You know I don't care what he or she does with his or her life, in the end as long as they are happy. As a mother that is all I can ask for." Mac gathered up the empty hamburger wrappers and fry boxes, tossing them into the trash. "So tell me Lieutenant Rabb, is JAG going to be lucky enough to have you."

"I might try it; I mean if I definitely can't fly then for sure I'll go to JAG. I don't want to resign my commission and working for JAG might be the only other option."

"If you need help your father and I are always here for you all you have to do is ask."

Harmony nodded. "I know. It's too bad you aren't a Marine anymore, I would love to go toe to toe with you in a courtroom."

"I would like to see you go against your father. In fact I would pay money to see it. If I had to bet, I would bet on you." Mac laughed.

"Oh really?"

Mac nodded. "Yes, all you would have to do is give your father that puppy dog face, and he would just cave in. He has never been able to say no to it. He always caves in when you do that."

"I do have a way with my father don't I?" Harmony beamed.

"You have always been his life and you always will be, baby or no baby."

"I know Mom." There was a hint of glitter in Harmony's eyes. "I am pretty lucky to have him. When I was little, before my mom – she would always tell me about him, and all I wanted to do was meet him. I didn't understand why I couldn't, but my mom had her reasons and I just hoped one day I would meet him."

"Your mom would be so proud of you Harmony, I never knew her but I have no doubt she would be proud. How could she not. You're dad and I are very proud of you."

"I know, and thanks." She looked at Mac. "If I don't join JAG you think my dad will still be proud?"

"Of course he will, Harmony wher e on earth would you get the idea he wouldn't be proud?"

"You didn't see the look on his face when I told him Bud offered me a job at JAG. I have never seen him so happy about something."

"Now I think you are being foolish Harmony." Mac's voice was stern. "Your father loves you very much and no matter what career path you choose he will also be proud, as will I."

When I told him I wanted to be a naval aviator, he was pretty excited, but when I told him about JAG it was like he won the lotto."

"Harmony, how can I explain this without hurting your feelings?" Mac let out a sigh. "Right now your dad just wants you safe, I mean if it were possible he would wrap you up in a roll of bubble wrap just to keep you safe."

"I know he came close to losing me, I get it. But I am not glass."

"Would working at JAG really be that terrible? I enjoyed it."

"You and my dad were both good at it, but I might not be and then what? I sell fruit from the trunk of my car?"

Mac had to laugh at the image of Harmony trying to sell fruit. "I don't think you have to worry about selling fruit from a car. With as many people as you have that will have your six, you will not be selling fruit anytime sailor." Mac winked and touched the tip of Harmony's nose with her finger. "I promise you."

Harmony looked at Mac. "Can you do me a huge favor tonight, please?"

"Sure what is it?"

Harmony believe she was about to ask this. "Print me out an application to Georgetown and George Mason Universities. Most of all keep this between us girls. Please, if all of this works out I want it to be a surprise."

"Georgetown huh?" A smile came across Mac's face.

"Yeah, my dad graduated from there." Harmony nodded her head. "I might have a chance for legacy status."

"That's a good idea. Ok so George Mason and Georgetown, and I will not tell your father anything." Mac crossed herself. "I cross my heart."

Harmony pulled Mac into a hug. "Thanks Mom."

"Hearing you call me that will never get old." Mac beamed.

"That's good, because I like how it sounds and I plan on calling you that more often."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the characters, would be cool if I did. I only own two cats, a dog, and Harmony. So please do not sue. **

**A/N: Thank you to me betas. Also the next chapter will be chapter nine and folks that will be the end. However I do have a sequel in the works if anyone is interested. So keep your eyes open for it. I hope to have chapter one of that fic posted Monday. Hopefully. **

**0148 Zulu**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, DC**

It was weird to be back in his old apartment building, but it felt like he never left, He was three units down the hall from his old place. This unit was bigger and had two separate rooms. Harm unlocked the door and held it open for Mac. "It's really strange being back here." He closed the door locking it once they were both inside. "When the landlord found out I wanted to rent a place for a while he practically handed me the keys." Harm flipped the light on. "Then he asked about Harmony, I guess he saw it all on the news said we could stay here as long as we need to stay. I was thinking if we return to London I'll let Harmony keep the place."

"Did you just say if?" Mac gave him a worried look.

"I managed to get transferred back to JAG HQ while Harmony recovers. Her doctor said that it would be a while until she would make a full recovery, and for a while, she won't be able to do a lot of things on her own. I just want to be here for her. If things work out, I want to see about making working at JAG HQ a permanent thing. London never felt like home."

"Harm," Mac approached him. "Even if we stay in D.C we can't stay here. We can't stay with Harmony forever. She is 25-years-old she needs her space."

"Just until she gets well Mac." He opened up the refrigerator and pulled out a beer and soda for Mac.

"She called me mom today." Mac took the soda and smiled while reflecting on the moment. "It made me so happy, I've wanted to hear it for so long."

"If I know my daughter like I think I know her, than I know she wanted to say it for a long time."

Mac nodded blinking back a few tears.

"You are really good with her Mac, you always have been. I was glad that she had someone like you while growing up and still does, you were always good with kids, which is why you are going to make an amazing mother."

"You're already a great father Harm, so we don't have to worry about that part."

Leaning against the counter Harm sighed and put his beer down. "For a moment I thought about putting Harmony into foster care. I honestly did not think I could handle a naval career and child at the same time. I knew harmony needed someone to be around and that someone needed to be me, but I couldn't do that if I was in the middle of some ocean on the Seahawk."

"What made you change your mind?"

"She looked so sad, and I knew I had too. Her mother had just died and she was alone. Most of all she was my own flesh and blood. I became a Naval aviator to protect this country and it's people. What good was that job if I couldn't even help and protect my own flesh and blood. As soon as I walked into her room that day, I knew I had to do this. I made arrangements with my mother and for a while she lived with her in La Jolla. My stepfather fell in love with her, and completely spoiled her. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her."

"You mean like the time he and your mother took Harmony on a first class vacation to Disney World?" Mac raised an eyebrow.

"That is just one of many." Harm grinned but his face was serious again. "Before my accident I would not have been able to do it, take care of Harmony without them, after my accident I definitely would not have been able too."

"When I first meet you, after I had been at JAG for some time, one of the first things that stuck out most about you was just how much you loved your daughter. The bond that you had with her, and still do is unremarkable. Speaking of your mother and stepfather, what time does their flight get in tomorrow?"

Harm took another swig of beer and smiled. "She was and always has been the most important thing in my life, as are you." He put the bottle on the counter. "They get into Reagan National at 9 a.m. The Admiral will meet us at Bethesda at 10:30."

"You sure Harmony has no idea about any of this?" Mac propped herself up on the counter.

Harm chuckled. "She hates ribbon ceremonies more than I do. If she knew, it wouldn't be happening. After all, we are talking about the girl who almost didn't go to her high school graduation because she didn't want to parade across the stage. Had her graduation from Annapolis not been 100% mandatory she would not have gone with that. One thing Harmony does not like is being the center of attention and having the spotlight focused on her. Her CAG said that she was the first pilot he met that didn't want the "King of the Greenie board" or in her case "Queen of the Greenie Board." He had to fight tooth and nail said it was worse than any of his toughest dog fights ever." Harm shook his head. "She always wanted to blend in and hide in the crowd than stick out." He nodded his head towards Mac. "The fact you got her to stand up in a dress at your wedding is a miracle. Consider yourself very lucky. Even luckier because she was actually excited to do it."

"She is going to be real unhappy with us tomorrow huh?" Mac questioned.

"Oh yeah, which is why I am saying it was your idea." Harm chuckled.

Mac looked shocked. "My idea? Why is it my idea?" She hopped off the counter and walked towards Harm. "I mean aren't you her father, sailor?" Mac grinned and enclosed the gap between them.

Harm was struggling to hide his smile as Mac enclosed on him. "Because you always have the best ideas Sarah MacKenzie-Rabb." He pulled her close to him.

Mac leaned in and kissed his lips. "Well I have another idea that you might like Captain Rabb."

A devilish grin swept across Harm's face. "You do? What is it?"

"Well it will require you getting out of those clothes." She grabbed his shirt collar. "Then a trip to the bedroom."

"Oh really?" Harm raised his eyebrows.

Mac licked her lips and took Harm by the hand leading him to their bedroom.

"You were right." Harm replied following Mac. "I do like this idea."

Mac only nodded in reply as she pushed Harm towards the bed, forcing him to sit down, climbing on to his lap she started to unbutton his shirt, pausing in between each button for a kiss.

Harm let out a small moan as he felt his member growing. "Mac…"

"Shhh, don't talk." She pulled his shirt off and pushed him down on the bed. "I love you Harmon Rabb Jr."

**JAG*JAG*JAG*JAG*JAG**

Harm turned to his wife and caressed her cheek with the back of your hand. "I think that was the best idea you had in a long time.

Smiling Mac planted a kiss on his lips and rested her head on his bare chest. "I knew you would like it."

"What's not to like about it?" Harm grinned. "I can't believe I waited nine years."

"If it wasn't for you going to London we would still be waiting." Mac confessed running her fingers along his chest. "Truth be told I got real tired of waiting for you Harm. I wanted you for so long and I kept waiting and I would always fall short to someone or something. It made me wonder if I was good enough for you, or if there was something wrong with me."

Harm sighed. "I am sorry Mac, I really am. I was foolish, all those years I had the best thing right in front of me and I couldn't see it, or I was too scared to see it. Basically I lived in a world of denial."

"You were definitely living in denial." Mac replied nuzzling her head under Harm's chin.

"I should have asked you when you called it off with Mic. That should have been my clue and sign that you and I were…" he paused. "As my daughter would say. 'Epic'" Harm grinned speaking in a mocking tone. He pressed his lips against her temple. "I am sorry Mac."

Lifting her head up Mac looked at harm. "What are you sorry for?"

"Leading you along like I did, being incredibly foolish and not – not asking you to be mine sooner. It was hard loving someone and not being able to be with them because I – I was scared to commit."

She put a finger over Harm's soft lips, her brown eyes, meeting his blue hues, "Shhh, we are here now and that's all that matters. In seven months you and I will be welcoming a new baby into our lives. I have been thinking about names."

Harm sat up a bit and looked down at Mac running his fingers through Mac's locks. "Oh you have?"

"I was thinking if it's a girl Carly Rose." Mac spoke feeling Harm wrap his arm around her.

"What if we have a boy?" Harm pondered.

Mac laced her fingers with Harm's. "Harmon, after his dad and grandfather."

"Mac-" He grinned. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you don't hate it." Mac replied.

He lifted Mac into his arms and embraced her in his arms. "I love it."

His embrace always made her safe. "Than it's set if we have a girl it will be Carly and if we have a boy, Harmon." She raised her head and pressed her lips against his. "I love you."

Harm smiled and returned the kiss. "I love you too." He placed his hand on Mac soft belly, "and I love you too." He turned his attention towards Mac. "I have a suggestion for a girls name, not to say Carly isn't good. It's absolutely beautiful, but what about Mackenzie?"

"Mackenzie huh?" Mac grinned. "It has a nice ring too it, I like it. Mackenzie Rabb." Mac smiled and kissed Harm's chin. "You are so amazing, I am one lucky lady."

"You are very lucky indeed. I am very sought after man, but you are the only one who has my heart." Harm looked at the clock on the nightstand. "We have to get up early, maybe we should get some sleep."

"Sleep sounds good sailor, that is as long as you stay next to me." Mac stole another kiss.

"I wouldn't go anywhere else." Harm turned the light off and pulled the blankets over him and Mac.

**1403 Zulu**

**Naval Hospital**

**Bethesda, Maryland**

Harm cracked the door open. "You awake?"

"Yeah, it's 10 a.m. I have been up since 6 a.m." She put down her copy of the Navy Times.

"I brought some visitors." Harm cheerfully said as Mac followed in behind him, than his mother and stepfather.

"Grandma! Grandpa Frank!" she grinned. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I missed my beautiful granddaughter." Patricia chimed in. She was doing her best to hold it together, seeing her only grandchild like this wasn't easy. Leaning down she pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Squirt." Frank spoke as he kissed his granddaughters cheek. "Don't worry your grandpa Frank didn't come empty handed." He handed her a box. "Go on open it." He coaxed her.

Harmony grinned. "Pink wrapping paper." Harmony commented pulling the paper off. "Wow an iPhone. I love it."

"It's from your grandmother too." He grinned, his hands on his hips.

"Thanks. I love it. My iPod kind of got lost when they shot my plane down."

Hearing this made Patricia a little uncomfortable, but she kept up a smile for Harmony. "Well sweetie I am glad it makes you happy."

"It really does. Thank you." Harmony was already pulling it out of the box. "Dad, uhm can you bring my computer by later today so I can set this up?"

Harm nodded. "Sure thing sweetie." He looked at his watch; the Admiral and everyone else should be here soon. He prayed it would go smoothly.

"So did dad tell you her and mom are having a baby?" Harmony asked sitting up, and carefully swinging her legs over the bed.

"They did I can't wait. Now I will have two beautiful grandchildren…" she looked at her husband. "Make that we will."

Harm smiled. "We thought of names. Mackenzie if it's a girl and Harmon if it's a boy." He needed to change he didn't have much time. "Hey anyone want some coffee? Mom? Frank? Are you two hungry after your fight?"

"I definitely could use some coffee." She replied. "Frank sweetheart."

Frank held his hands up. "No thank you I am good."

"Mac?" Harm asked kissing her cheek.

"No thanks. Harmony do you want your dad to get you anything?"

"Green tea please." She replied still playing with her phone.

"With a nod Harm exited the room. He would get dressed then go and get his mother and daughter something to drink. When he returned he was not surprised to see Harmony staring at him like that.

"Dad," she eyed him. "Why are you in your dress whites? What is going on?"

He inhaled. "Well, Admiral Chegwidden is- "

"No, call him and tell him I said no. I already made it clear I didn't want those stupid things and that I did not want some public spectacular either."

"Harmony, please." He begged his daughter.

"Dad," she sighed. "You know how I feel about these things."

"I know you hate them." He sighed. "Do it for me, please?"

Harmony growled. "You owe me. You owe me big time, because this is not something that needs to be celebrated with a silly award. You are so lucky I love you dad because I would not do this for just anyone."

Harm grinned a little. "I love you too sweetheart."

**JAG*JAG*JAG*JAG*JAG**

Harmony gazed down at the two medals the Admiral had just pinned on to her gown. The Purple Heart and the Bronze Star. "Can I take them off now? Please."

"You are worse than your father Lieutenant." The Admiral smirked.

"I am sorry sir, I just don't feel I should be awarded these."

"That is where you are wrong Lieutenant." He looked at Harmony. "You risked your life and you are more than deserving of those medals."

"Sir, with all due respect what I did was anything but worthy of a medal." Her eyes feel upon the two ribbons. "What makes me much more special than any other person in=2 0the armed services? The fact I am a girl." She unpinned each medals and put them in their respective boxes, handing the boxes to him. "They should go to Lieutenant Sullivan."

"She will be getting hers as well." He replied pushing the boxes back towards Harmony. He looked around the room at: Harmony's father, Mac, her grandparents, Bud, Harriet, Mikey, Tiner, and a few others who knew her. "Would you all mind if I speak privately with the Lieutenant?"

Everyone seemed to nod in agreement and exited the room leaving Harmony alone with the Admiral. Harmony wouldn't lie she was nervous.

"What the hell is your problem Lieutenant." His deep voice bellowed, his arms crossed over his chest, narrowing his eyes on Harmony.

"Those," she pointed to the two black stain boxes. Harmony hated when the Admiral yelled at her. Some how it always got to her and no matter how much Harmony tried to deny it, it broke her down. "Those are a reminder of what I didn't do."

"And what would that be Lieutenant Rabb?" His voice was still stern.

"You wouldn't understand sir." Harmony replied her eyes fixated on her IV for a few moments. "It's complicated." Harmony finally looked up.

"I think I might understand, after all I have been in the service for a few decades." He had not moved from his spot.

Why did he always have this effect on her? Damn it, this drove Harmony insane. "No matter what people say I feel like I failed and those are a reminder of that. Had I completed my job than I would not be getting those dumb medals and I would be on the Seahawk somewhere and not tied to some damn bed, sir."

The Admiral relaxed a little and let out a sigh. "I waited to resign my commission so I could do this." He finally sat down. "Despite what you might think you didn't fail. You did an amazing job up there you held the plane as long as you could. You tried to fight it, and everyone knows that. Those ribbons are not because of you, as you put it, failing. They are because what you did was nothing short of incredible Lieutenant." He could still see a sense of doubt in her eyes. "Harmony, how long have I known you?"

"Since I was ten sir." Came her reply.

"So I have known you for 15 years. In this 15 years have I ever once lied to you?" His eyes focused on the unsure girl before him.

"No you have not sir." Harmony sighed a bit.

"How long have I been in the Navy?" He questioned.

"Since 1966 sir. Where is this going sir?" Harmony asked.

"I would like to think that I have enough naval experience to know whether or20not you failed." His tone grew more serious. "Look at me Harmony." When her eyes met his he began to speak again. "I am going to tell you something as a two star Admiral. You did not fail. Now I am going to tell you something as your quote and quote Uncle A.J. You did not fail." Using his finger he lifted her chin. "I have always thought of you as a second daughter and I always will. You did not fail Harmony."

Harmony blinked a few times. "Ok."

"You don't sound convinced Lieutenant."

"You were not there sir." Harmony replied. " It's a little hard to be convinced when you were not there."

"No I was not, but like I said my years of naval service are enough to make me pretty, no absolutely positive that you did not fail. Say it with me. I did not fail."

Harmony swallowed hard and hesitated for a moment. "I did not fail."

"More conviction Lieutenant." The Admiral ordered.

Harmony chocked back a few tears. "I did not fail." She replied looking right at him.

"That's better." He stacked the boxes on top of each other placing them on her hospital tray table. "I know you may not believe me or see it now, but in time you will know that what happened isn't the end of the world. In fact it might just be an opening to a ne w world. If you are anything like your father Lieutenant the current Judge Advocate General will not only have his hands full, but will have the makings of a damn good lawyer on his hands."

Harmony sighed. "I am going to kill my dad!"

"Oh it wasn't your father that told me. I had a conversation with Commander Roberts."

Harmony sighed again. "Lucky me."

"Just take my word on it Lieutenant. Now I am going to go get your family and everyone else who came back in here." He pointed to the cake. "That looks good and I rather eat that, than stare at it. He winked.

"Sir," Harmony spoke up. "Thank you."

The Admiral winked at Harmony. "No problem Lieutenant."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not any JAG or any of the characters. They belong to CBS and Bellisario productions. So please do not sue. However, Harmony belongs to me.**

**A/N: Thank you to my betas. So this is it folks the last chapter of the fic. It's over. For those who have stuck around from the beginning to now. You are awesome. I have started the sequel and I am hoping to have chapter 1 up on Monday or Tuesday. So keep a look out for it. Again thanks for all the reviews. Also I need help. I have a question anyone know the apx. Age of Jason Tiner. Please let me know.**

**1527 Zulu**

**North of Union Station**

**Washington, DC**

"Home sweet home." Harm said as he opened the door to the apartment. After two and half weeks at Bethesda Harmony was free to come home. All though she was far from a 100%, and had a ways to go before she could even come to that, but this was just one step closer. "Let me help you." Harm put his hand out to help his daughter as he hobbled across the threshold. Her cast was off, but she was still in a large plastic boot for a few more weeks.

"Dad I can walk on my own. They would have not sent me home if I couldn't." Harmony looked towards Mac for some help.

"Harm let her be, just relax." Mac spoke up closing the apartment door behind her and putting Harmony's bags down. "How does tacos sound for dinner?" Mac asked.

"Your tacos?" Harmony questioned. "If they are yours then they sound great."

"I fixed up the couch for you." Harm spoke up. "I picked up some of your favorite DVDs and highlighted the shows I know you like."

"Gossip Girl!" Harmony grinned. "I haven't seen that in ages." Harmony looked around the place for a moment. "It's almost the exact same layout, well with an extra bedroom."

"Speaking of bedrooms." Mac smiled. "I think you will like how I did yours."

Harmony hobbled across the hall and opened the bedroom door. "Mac!" she cried out. "I love it."

"It's too pink for me." Harm joined his daughter at the door.

"That is because you are not a girl dad." She turned and hugged Mac, and then hugged her dad for good measure. Harmony was an equal hugger kind of girl. "It's good to be home. Maybe I can get some sleep. The funny thing about hospitals is they really are never peaceful and getting sleep is next to impossible." Harmony made her way to the couch and sat down, propping her leg up on the pillows her father had laid out. "Could I invite Mike for dinner?"

Mac shrugged. "I have no problems making extra for dinner." Mac turned to Harm waiting for a response.

"Sure." He grinned.

"Thanks dad."

"But-" he pointed his finger. "You have to see the surgeon tomorrow to make sure everything is healing properly, your appointment is at 9 a.m. He can't stay all night you need your rest. You are out of the hospital, but you still have to take it easy."

Harmony locked her eyes on him. "No! No you are not going to be like this the whole time?"

Harm looked at his daughter. "Like what?"

"A pain in the butt. You're such, such a father." Harmony growled.

Getting a bottle of Gatorade and two bottles of water out of the refrigerator Harm grinned. "Well I am your father so that would probably be why I am such a father." He handed Mac a bottle of water, and then handed Harmony the Gatorade. "I just happen to be really good at my job." He kissed the top of her head. "I just want you to get better, that's all." He sat down on the couch and propped her leg up in his lap.

"And I am going to, but if you are going to be breathing down my neck all the time, it won't be easy. Dad I know what the doctor said and I know what I have to do. Spending time with Mike won't hurt me; ok" She narrowed her eyes. "I am 25-years-old, you had to think somewhere down the line I was going to have a boy friend. It's not the end of the world." Harmony leaned forward and pinched her dad's cheek. "I will still be your little girl, just relax; please?"

Harm smiled rubbing his cheek. "Ok, ok fine." He put his hands up. He knew between Harmony and Mac he was out numbered. "I know when to back down, so consider myself backing down. However, if he hurts you…"

Harmony smirked. "Mike is the last one you have to worry about hurting me." Once more Harmony leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "You're the best dad."

Harm smiled and nodded his head. Life would never be the same for his daughter and Harm was well aware of that. But, at least Harmony had a life and he had his family. A beautiful daughter, the most amazing wife a man could ask for, and another child on the way. For Harm this was as good as it gets.

**1245 Zulu**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

She stared at the numbers in the elevator; with each chime she was another floor closer to her final destination the JAG bullpen. To say she was nervous was an understatement. Harmony told her father they would come in separate cars. This wasn't like the first day at school, this was the adult world and in the adult world you do it on your own. Especially when you are a former Naval Aviator. It had been almost eight months since she was shot down, four months since she found out that her fit test wouldn't allow her to fly actively again (though she could keep up her quals) and two months since she found out she was accepted to her father alma mater; Georgetown Law. Today would be her first day at JAG and it scared the hell out of her.

When Harmony realized that she was one floor closer, she pressed the emergency button and stopped the elevator. "Get yourself together sailor, you can do this. Get your ass in gear." Harmony gave herself a pep talk. It was going to be weird not being on an aircraft carrier anymore, and not having her best friend around either. But Lt. Sullivan now had her own plane, and before he officially retired, again. The Admiral made sure that Lt. Sullivan had the best damn RIO possible. Harmony knew how amazing it was to have a RIO who was a sharp as tack, and she wanted the same for Lt. Sullivan.

After a few more moments Harmony released the elevator and allowed it to reach her floor. Stepping off she could feel her heart race. Her father had managed to get transferred back to JAG HQ full time, and he had already been here for three months, and during those three months Harmony had came by JAG a few times. Today, however, was different. It was her first day at her new station. The walk from the elevator to the actual bullpen seemed like miles. Finally Harmony reached it, seeing Bud she quickly tightened up and stood at attention. "Sir!" She saluted him.

A smile pulled at Bud's cheek and he saluted Harmony back. "At ease." He extended his hand. "Lieutenant Harmony Rabb, welcome to JAG."


End file.
